High School Intricacies
by FutureKate
Summary: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff/ Adommy/ High School Adam przeprowadza się do Burbanku. W trakcie trwania roku szkolnego zapisuje się do jednej ze szkół, gdzie uczęszcza pewien popularny i rozchwytywany wśród dziewczyn chłopak- Tommy. Nieszczęśliwie, Adam od razu zadurza się w chłopaku.
1. Moving in

_Adam Lambert i Tommy Joe Ratliff nie są moją własnością, żadna z przedstawionych sytuacji nie wydarzyła się naprawdę, całe opowiadanie jest wytworem mojej wyobraźni. _

**NOTES:**** A więc… Postaram się napisać dłuższe opowiadanie Adommy. Niestety będzie ono w języku polskim, zbyt dużo czasu zajęłoby mi pisanie po angielsku i pewnie rzuciłabym całą pracę w połowie. Powstaje więc tutaj moje pierwsze, dłuższe opowiadanie, w którym głównymi postaciami będą nastoletni Adam Lambert i Tommy Joe Ratliff. Nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie, bo wszystko wymyślam na bieżąco, nie mam (jeszcze) badzo szczegółowego zamysłu. Cóż, oto pierwszy rozdział. Na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale jeśli go przeczytaliście, proszę, proszę, proszę, napiszcie, czy podobało wam się, czy raczej nie. Żeby pisać potrzebuję waszego wsparcia. Bez dłuższych wstępów, zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział High School Intricacies :)**

_**Adam's POV**_

Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce było już całkiem ciemno. Ulica zdawała się być pogrążona w spokojnym, letnim śnie. Przytłumione światło latarni padało na uśpione drzewa, gdzieniegdzie w oknach pobliskich domów odbijały się migające obrazy programów telewizyjnych. Nocne powietrze było duszne i wilgotne. Co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć przelatującego nietoperza czy grające cykady. Wszystko zdawało się być pogrążone w słodkim letargu. Miasto wydawało się mieć swój własny czar.  
Wyjąłem z bagażnika dwie przypadkowe walizki i jeszcze raz zaciągnąłem się zapachem nowego domu. Spojrzałem w stronę białego budynku z tabliczką „sprzedane" wbitą w trawnik. Burbank sprawiał wrażenie przyjaznego i spokojnego miasta. Może to tylko pozory, ale chcę zachować to pierwsze wrażenie na chwile, w których zwątpię w sens przeprowadzki.  
Przeprowadziliśmy się z San Diego. Głownie z powodu nowej posady mamy, ale nie robiłem z tego wielkiego problemu. Chciałem poznać nowych ludzi, zobaczyć nowe miejsca… Może zacząć nowe życie. To wszystko miało sens. Dlaczego by nie? Tak wiec po paru miesiącach podejmowania decyzji, załatwiania formalności i przekonywania rodziny, że sobie poradzimy… wyruszyliśmy do Californii.  
Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. JESTEM W CALIFORNII!  
Ruszyłem w stronę nowego domu taszcząc za sobą walizki. Pchnąłem drzwi i musiałem się nieźle napracować, żeby je otworzyć, bo przejście tarasowały stosy wyniesionych z samochodu bagaży. Rodzice z Neilem, moim młodszym bratem, oglądali salon odgrodzony barkiem od kuchni. Ja poszedłem na górę w poszukiwaniu najlepszego pokoju. Schody wykonane były z ciemnego drewna, podobnie jak większość paneli i drzwi. Na końcu korytarza była łazienka, obok duży i przestronny pokój. Mimo, że moja ręka nie chciała puścić klamki, zmusiłem się szukać dalej. Rodzice w tajemnicy przed bratem powiedzieli, że u góry jest jeden pokój połączony z osobną łazienką. Musiałem go znaleźć. Dorastający chłopcy powinni mieć dostęp do własnej łazienki! Wyobrażacie sobie dzielenie łazienki z młodszym bratem? Jeszcze zacząłby się bawić moją prostownicą! I moje kosmetyki! Co, jakby zużył mój eyeliner albo lakier do włosów? Nie mogę dopuścić do takiej sytuacji.  
Drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Krył się za nimi średniej wielkości pokój z dużym, metalowym łóżkiem z baldachimem, dwoma dużymi oknami i kolejnymi drzwiami. Z zaciekawieniem nacisnąłem klamkę. Łazienka!  
Usłyszałem czyjś wstrzymywany oddech. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Nelia z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Zajmuję!- krzyknąłem zanim zdążył choćby otworzyć usta.

-To nie fair! Nie możesz zająć pokoju z łazienką!- fuknął.

-Mogę. Jestem starszy, mam więcej potrzeb i…

-Tak, tak, potrzebujesz większego lustra żeby się malować.- przerwał mi pokazując język.

Zacząłem się śmiać.

-Tak będziemy rozmawiać? Tak? Uważaj, bo jak cię złapię…- rzuciłem się w pogoń za na przemian krzyczącym i śmiejącym się chłopcem.

Złapałem go w pasie, przerzuciłem przez ramię i ignorując wszelkie protesty zagłuszane wybuchami śmiechu zbiegłem na dół.

-To chyba wasza własność. Uprzejmie proszę, aby przypilnować go, by nie wchodził do mojego pokoju, gdy będę zażywał wszelkich korzyści płynących z posiadania własnej łazienki.- postawiłem młodego przed rodzicami i wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

Mama pogłaskała Neila po głowie na co zareagował skrzywieniem twarzy i natychmiastowym roztrzepaniem włosów. To nieodłączny obraz w naszej rodzinie.

-Więc, chłopcy… Jak wam się podoba nasz nowy dom?- spytał tata.

-Byłoby lepiej, gdybym i ja miał własną łazienkę.- mruknął najmłodszy z nas.

-Za parę lat Adam się wyprowadzi i będziesz mógł zająć jego pokój.- uśmiechnęła się mama.

Coś zabłysło w oczach chłopca, gdy na twarz wpłynął mu uśmiech.

-No. Myślę, że trzeba nagrać głos automatycznej sekretarki. Tak na dobry początek. Kto chce być głosem przewodnim? Neil?

-Tylko powiedz „rezydencja". Zawsze chciałem mieć taką sekretarkę.- zachichotałem.

Chłopiec wcisnął guzik i odczekał, aż rozlegnie się sygnał.

-Tu rezydencja Lambertów. Po sygnale zostaw wiadomość.

Rozległ się kolejny sygnał i nagranie zostało odtworzone.  
_Tu rezydencja Lambertów. Po sygnale zostaw wiadomość. Biiiiip._

-Myślę, że czas teraz zanieść swoje bagaże do pokojów i szykować się do spania. Już późno. Wyjmijcie tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, resztę wypakujecie jutro. Dobranoc chłopcy. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że zgodziliście się na przeprowadzkę. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie łatwo było zostawić za sobą dawne życie.- uśmiechnęła się smutno mama.

-Daj spokój, mamo. Tu będzie świetnie!- zawołał Neil i pobiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, mamo. Poradzimy sobie. Jutro pójdę do szkoły, może zapiszę się do tutejszego koła teatralnego? Ja i Neil damy sobie radę. Dobranoc mamo.- ucałowałem ją w policzek i pozwoliłem, żeby pogłaskała mnie po głowie.

Lubię, kiedy to robi. To przyjemne uczucie, kiedy ktoś delikatnie masuje twoją głowę opuszkami palców, bawi się kosmykami twoich włosów.  
Pożegnałem się z tatą, wziąłem swoje bagaże i wbiegłem po schodach na górę.  
W łazience zmyłem makijaż, przebrałem się w spodnie od piżamy, oraz biały podkoszulek i rzuciłem się na niepościelone łóżko. Odpłynąłem gdy tylko moja głowa dotknęła miękkiego materaca. Przed snem naszła mnie jednak pewna wątpliwość.  
Co, jeśli nie tak łatwo będzie odnaleźć się wśród ludzi, którzy już dobrze się znają?

**NOTES:**** Dziękuję, za poświęcenie czasu na przeczytanie! Naprawdę, bardzo proszę o komentarz, opinię, jakąkolwiek wiadomość związaną w powyższą treścią. Chcę znać wasze opnie, te dobre i te złe! Pozdrawiam i życzę niezapomnianych wakacji, bo to przecież już za parę dni! :)**


	2. Chocolate eyes

_**NOTES:**__** Drugi rozdział! Wszystko bardzo, bardzo powoli zaczyna się rozkręcać. Dosyć szybko dodaję nową część HSI, miałam dziś wolne, więc usiadłam i napisałam. Tym razem udało się stworzyć trochę dłuższy rozdział. No, ale nie przedłużam. Zapraszam na drugi rozdział High School Intricacies, jak zwykle czekam na wasze komentarze i opinie :)**_

Adam's POV

-Adam! Wstawaj! Spóźnisz się do szkoły! No wstawaj, mówię!

Coś szarpało mnie za rękę wrzeszcząc niemiłosiernie nad uchem. Mruknąłem z niezadowoleniem i wyciągnąłem na oślep ręce, by przykryć głowę poduszką. Niestety na nic nie natrafiłem. Zdziwiony otworzyłem oczy. Leżałem na gołym materacu szarpany przez zdyszanego Neila. Co on wyprawia? Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? Swoją drogą całkiem wygodne to łóżko… Musi być nowe… Nowe. Nowe? Nowe! Burbank! SZKOŁA!  
Zerwałem się z łóżka i już byłem w drodze do łazienki, kiedy z tropu zbił mnie wybuch śmiechu młodszego brata. Zdezorientowany odwróciłem głowę patrząc na niego jak na wariata.

-A tobie co znowu odbiło? Dzięki, że mnie obudziłeś, ale teraz, z łaski swojej, daj mi się ubrać, bo nie zdążę do szkoły.- burknąłem.

-Uspokój się, zdążysz. Spóźniłbyś się, gdybym cię nie obudził. Oczywiście prędzej czy później obudziłaby cię mama, ale wtedy nie zdążyłbyś już zrobić sobie odpowiedniego makijażu, a oboje wiemy, że w nowej szkole od razu chcesz zyskać reputację diwy.- odpowiedział zgryźliwie maskując chichot.

-Takiś mądry? Tak? Lepiej idź na dół i zrób mi śniadanie.- uśmiechnąłem się.

Wystawił język jak przystało na dorastające dziecko i podreptał do kuchni.

-Dziękuję!- krzyknąłem jeszcze uśmiechając się sam do siebie.

W łazience przemyłem twarz zimna wodą i wziąłem prysznic. Do pokoju wkroczyłem już w wielkim, puchatym, różowym szlafroku. Z walizki wyciągnąłem obcisłe, czarne rurki, czarne Conversy, grafitowy T-shirt i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Znalazłem kosmetyczkę z przyborami do makijażu i namalowałem czarnym eyelinerem kreski wokół oczu. Ubrałem się i podłączyłem suszarkę do kontaktu. Po paru minutach miałem na głowie czarne gniazdo szczura. Nagrzałem prostownicę i zacząłem czary. Teraz jeszcze lakier, żeby wszystko ułożyć i… mogę się pokazać w nowej szkole. Złapałem torbę i wrzuciłem do niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy: iPhona, portfel, brulion, parę długopisów i zgłoszenie do szkoły. Zbiegłem na dół, do kuchni, gdzie na stole stało już pudełko płatków śniadaniowych i karton z mlekiem. Usiadłem naprzeciwko jedzącego już Neila i wysypałem trochę zawartości pudełka do miseczki.

-Idę do pracy chłopcy. Neil, proszę cię, nie uciekaj z lekcji pierwszego dnia. Adam, poradzisz sobie w sekretariacie, tak?

-Tak, mamo. Nie martw się. Powodzenia w pracy!

Uśmiechnęła się, pogłaskała Neila po włosach, mnie pocałowała w czubek głowy i żegnając się wyszła. Parę minut później wyszedł także mój brat. Odstawiłem miseczkę do zlewu, wyjąłem z szafki butelkę niegazowanej wody i włożyłem ją do torby. Jeszcze raz sprawdziłem swoje odbicie w lustrze, głęboko odetchnąłem i wyszedłem z domu. Szkoła oddalona była o dwie przecznice od naszego nowego domu. Nie powinienem mieć kłopotów, by tam dotrzeć…  
I faktycznie, nie miałem… Stanąłem przed dużym, białym budynkiem z ogromnymi schodami i kilkoma drzewami na placu. Był tu także parking. Pewnie mógłbym tu zostawiać samochód… gdybym tylko takowy miał. Prawo jazdy zrobiłem rok temu, w wieku 16 lat, niestety nie miałem wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, żeby zainwestować w samochód.  
Ruszyłem po schodach w kierunku głównego wejścia. W środku wszystko wyglądało jak w normalnej szkole. Rzędy szafek, grupki rozmawiających ludzi, chichoczących dziewczyn i barczystych chłopaków w drużynowych bluzach. Kiedy wpadła na mnie pierwsza osoba stwierdziłem, że należy znaleźć sekretariat. Podszedłem do drobnej dziewczyny czytającej książkę pod jedną z klas.

-Hej, jestem tu nowy. Szukam sekretariatu.- powiedziałem uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

-Nie wątpię.- mruknęła dziewczyna nie podnosząc nawet głowy.

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta. Dooobraaa…

-Słuchaj, mogłabyś pokazać mi gdzie w tej szkole jest sekretariat? To wcale tak dużo cię nie kosztuje.- dalej nad nią stałem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno i zamknęła książkę. Podniosła głowę i natychmiast szerzej otworzyły jej się oczy.

-Eee… Lewe skrzydło… Do końca… o-ostatnie drzwi po prawej…- wydukała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Dziękuję.- odparłem uprzejmie, odwróciłem się na pięcie i skierowałem do lewego skrzydła.

Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że ludzie postrzegają mnie jako Emo. Ale to tylko pierwsze wrażenie, jak już zamieni się ze mną choć jedno słowo od razu wychodzi się z błędnego założenia. Choć większość ludzi rzeczywiście omija mnie szerokim łukiem starając się nie gapić zbyt otwarcie. Nie ma co się dziwić, nastoletni gej noszący makijaż, malujący paznokcie na czarno i zakrywający jedno oko czarnymi włosami… Nie każdy spotyka się z takim widokiem na co dzień.  
Ostatnie drzwi po prawej… Są. Pomalowane na biało drzwi z napisem „sekretariat". To nie było trudne.  
Nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka. Było chłodno, w rogu pomieszczenia stał elektryczny wiatrak. Za kontuarem siedziała starsza kobieta z nieco zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Gorączkowo rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon. Wzrok utkwiony miała w chłopaku stojącym przed nią. Wyglądała na naprawdę przerażoną. Spojrzałem na powód jej niepokoju. O kontuar opierał się może sięgający mi do ramienia blondyn z grzywką zasłaniającą mu pół twarzy. Miał śliczne, czekoladowe oczy obramowane czarnym eyelinerem. Był drobny, przypominał ludzką wersję elfa. Miał na sobie czarne creepersy, czarne, obcisłe spodnie, koszulkę z logo jakiegoś metalowego zespołu i skórzaną kurtkę w kolorze nieodbiegającym od reszty stroju. On, z kolei, wyglądał, jakby wcale nie przejmował się sytuacją, która tak przeraziła biedną sekretarkę. Spojrzałem na niego jeszcze raz starając się odszukać zaistniały problem. O! Tak, trudno nie zauważyć… Jeden rękaw kurtki podwinięty był ponad łokieć blondyna. Całe przedramię przecinała głęboka rana szarpana. Rękę miał całą we krwi. Poczułem lekkie zawroty głowy, musiałem zamrugać parę razy. Blondyn chyba zorientował się, ze ma widownię. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na mnie. Poczułem ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele i przyjemne mrowienie sunące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Rumieniec wpłynął mi na policzki. Spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu nie pozwalało mi się ruszyć. Byłem oszołomiony. Stał przede mną najbardziej uroczy, najpiękniejszy chłopak, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. I patrzył na mnie. A ja nie byłem w stanie wydobyć z siebie sensownego dźwięku.

-Panie Ratliff, proszę usiąść, zaraz powinna przyjść pielęgniarka. Od razu się panem zajmie.- niespokojny głos sekretarki trochę mnie ocucił.- A ty, chłopcze? W jakiej sprawię?

Potrząsnąłem głową, starając się skupić. Spojrzałem na sekretarkę i podszedłem do kontuaru. Blondyn usiadł na jednym z krzeseł obok i zajął się dokładniejszym podwijaniem kurtki.

-Eee…- tak, brawo, Adam, po prostu gratulacje- Ja w sprawię przyjęcia do szkoły. Jestem tu nowy.- wydukałem.

-Jak się nazywasz, mój drogi?

-Adam. Adam Lambert.

-Dobrze… Masz zgłoszenie?

Podałem jej formularz. Zaczęła przeglądać sterty plików leżących na biurku.

-Tutaj masz rozkład zajęć. Zaczynają się o 8.30, kończą o 14.30. To jest lista zajęć pozalekcyjnych. Dałabym ci też mapkę szkoły, ale gdzieś się zapodziały… Lekcje zaczynasz od jutra, dzisiaj masz czas, żeby zapoznać się z rozstawieniem klas. Jeśli poczekasz parę minut pan Ratliff na pewno pokaże ci co i jak. Prawda, panie Ratliff?- zwróciła się z uśmiechem do chłopaka siedzącego pod ścianą.

-Jasne, nie ma problemu.- uniósł nieznacznie kącik ust.

Moje serce zabiło mocniej. Na miłość Boską, uspokój się, Adam!

-Em… eh… D-dobrze.- wyjąkałem i usiadłem na krześle koło chłopaka.

Odważyłem się na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Moje serce biło jak oszalałe.

-Tommy Joe Ratliff. Mów mi Tommy.

-Adam Lambert.- starałem się by głos mi nie zadrżał.

Uścisnąłem jego wyciągniętą rękę. Lewą. Prawa mu krwawiła. Choć bez wątpienia był praworęczny.  
Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
O matko. Zaraz to ja będę potrzebował pielęgniarki.  
Oparłem ręce o uda. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na jego ranną rękę. Moją uwagę zwróciły dłonie chłopaka. Smukłe, z długimi palcami. Palce gitarzysty. Krótko spiłowane paznokcie. Pomalowane na czarno.


	3. Strawberry water

_**NOTES:**__** Dobra, chyba ostatnio jakoś mam za dużo wolnego czasu xD Cóż, ale skoro tak, to wykorzystam go pożytecznie i napiszę wam kolejny rozdział. Już trzeci. Zapraszam i przypominam o komentarzach! To naprawdę pomogłoby mi w pisaniu. To nie zajmuje dużo czasu, jeśli przeczytasz- napisz kilka słów. Zajmie to minutę, a mi da motywację do dalszej pracy :) Pozdrawiam i… miłych wakacji! Jutro pierwszy, wakacyjny poranek!**_

Adam's POV

Kiedy tylko sekretarka wyszła coś załatwić w gabinecie dyrektora Tommy złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął za drzwi.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? Przecież miałeś czekać na pielęgniarkę! Masz rozharataną całą rękę!- krzyknąłem.

- E tam. To jak? Wpadasz do mnie? Moglibyśmy później wrócić, pokazałbym ci szkołę. Umieram z głodu… Jesteś głodny? Może coś zjemy?

ZJEMY?

-Mam lepszy pomysł. Skoczymy na ostry dyżur, żeby ci wepchnęli tą wystającą kość!

-Przecież nie wystaje mi żadna kość. Nie przesadzaj, w domu się tym zajmę.- powiedział z uśmiechem.

Popatrzyłem na niego bez przekonania. Cóż… wyglądał na osobę godną zaufania… Gdyby pominąć ociekającą krwią rękę!

-Dobraaa… Niech będzie.- powiedziałem wciąż nie do końca przekonany.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując równiutkie, białe żeby. O matko. Zaraz zemdleję. Jaki on jest piękny.  
Dom blondyna oddalony był o jedną przecznicę od szkoły. Zakodowałem, że także jedną od mojej ulicy.  
Był to średniej wielkości, szary budynek z czarnym, płaskim dachem. Otworzył drzwi i weszliśmy do środka. Było przyjemnie. Brązowy wystrój domu nadawał mu ciepły wyraz. Poszedłem za chłopakiem po schodach na górę. Jedne z drzwi pokryte były najróżniejszymi plakietkami i małymi znakami. Nazwy zespołów, tabliczki z sarkastycznymi i zabawnymi napisami, znaki ostrzegawcze. Wszystko poprzyczepiane gdzie popadnie a jednak tworzące pewną formę artystycznego porządku.  
W środku wszystko było w odcieniach szarości i czarnego. Parę plakatów na ścianach, trzy gitary na stojakach pod ścianą. Gitarzysta. Miałem rację.

-Rozgość się. Muszę przemyć ranę, zaraz wracam.- powiedział i otworzył drzwi po prawej stronie pokoju.

Usłyszałem szum wody i stłumione syknięcie. Skrzywiłem się lekko. Musiało go boleć… Moje biedactwo… ADAM, opanuj się!  
Usiadłem na łóżku pościelonym szarą kołdrą i czarnym kocem. To drugie leżało skotłowane na środku posłania, widać, że tylko tego używa, żeby się okryć w nocy… To znaczy… nie żebym twierdził, że sypia nago… Oooo nie, nie, nie, nie myśl o tym, nie! Zdechłe szczeniaczki, zdechłe szczeniaczki! Pocałunek z języczkiem z laską!  
… Bleah.

-Zawiążesz mi bandaż?- blondyn stał w drzwiach trzymając w jednym ręku opatrunek, drugą, zgiętą w łokciu, przytrzymując przy ciele.

Wyglądał teraz tak bezbronnie… Kurtkę musiał zdjąć w łazience. Został w czarnej koszulce, która nie radziła sobie z maskowaniem jego drobnej figury.  
Oh Tommy…

-Jasne.- uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

Ująłem pewnie, ale delikatnie jego ranną rękę i zacząłem zakładać opatrunek. Zanim puściłem jego przedramię lekko musnąłem opuszkami palców jego jasną skórę. Niby nic nie znaczący gest, przypadkowy kontakt.  
Zadrżał.

-Emh… Głodny? Wątpię, żebym miał coś sycącego w domu, ale pewnie coś się znajdzie.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Moje serce pokonywało olimpijskie rekordy. Dlaczego zacząłeś się robić taki niewinny, Tommy? Mogę tego nie wytrzymać. Przynajmniej umrę szczęśliwy.

-Jasne, poszukajmy czegoś.- uśmiechnąłem się pewniej.

Zeszliśmy na dół i zaczęliśmy przeszukiwać szafki, kiedy zorientowaliśmy się, że lodówka jest pusta. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się. Jakbyśmy znali się od wieków. Tak łatwo nawiązywało mi się z nim kontakt. Doskonale się rozumieliśmy.

-Mam! Żyjemy! Jesteśmy uratowani!- krzyknął machając w powietrzu dwoma małymi torebkami kisielu w proszku.

Oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Miał taki piękny śmiech. Wyciągnąłem z szafki dwa kubki i dwie łyżeczki. Tommy nastawił wodę i czekaliśmy, aż się zagotuje.

-Więc… Przeprowadziłeś się tu z San Diego. Nie trudno było ci się rozstać z przyjaciółmi, rozpocząć nowe życie? Spotykałeś się tam z kimś?- spytał patrząc w blat.

-To nie było aż tak trudne… Chciałem zacząć wszystko od nowa, zobaczyć nowy świat. I nie spotykałem się z nikim, więc z tym też nie było problemu.- uśmiechnąłem się.- A ty? Masz kogoś?- spytałem, głos mi zadrżał.

-Ja… Nie, teraz nie. Parę miesięcy temu zerwałem z pewna laską, myślała, że jak tylko skończy się szkoła rzucę się do ołtarza i założę z nią rodzinę. – dalej na mnie nie patrzył.

_Z pewną laską… _  
Moje serce rozpadło się na tysiąc kawałeczków. Gdyby to była kreskówka pewnie teraz pokazałby się obrazek rozbijanego serduszka, kruszącego się po podłodze jak porcelanowy wazon. Wbiłem wzrok w podłogę.

-Och…

Staliśmy tak nie patrząc na siebie przez kilkadziesiąt sekund. Cisze przerwał czajnik dający znać o gorącej wodzie.

-Jedzenie!- zawołałem starając się, by mój uśmiech wyglądał jak najbardziej entuzjastycznie.

Tommy podniósł wzrok i też się uśmiechnął. Gdzieś na dnie jego czekoladowych oczu widniały jeszcze resztki jakiegoś skrywanego żalu.  
Złapał czajnik lewą, zdrową ręką i nalał wrzącą wodę do dwóch kubków. Ja mieszałem. Usiedliśmy na łóżku w jego pokoju i znów zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Śmialiśmy się, jedliśmy kisiel, który bardziej przypominał truskawkową wodę. Nasze kolana muskały się przy najmniejszym ruchu. Czułem się dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

-Jak twoja ręka?- spytałem z troską odstawiając nasze puste kubki na podłogę.

-Nie jest tak źle, choć pewnie wygląda gorzej.- wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Wyciągnąłem rękę, ale zatrzymałem ją w połowie drogi spoglądając pytająco na blondyna. Uśmiechnął się lekko wyciągając ramie w moją stronę. Delikatnie, opuszkami palców kreśliłem kółka na bandażu od wewnętrznej strony przedramienia, tam, gdzie była rana. Nie cofnął ręki. Westchnął cicho i przymrużył oczy.  
Och, Tommy, dlaczego nie możesz być taki jak ja…

-Długo grasz?- spytałem po paru minutach.

Spojrzał na gitary ustawione pod ścianą. Wciąż kreśliłem kółka na jego ręce.

-Odkąd pamiętam. Tata kupił mi gitarę, kiedy miałem siedem lat. Uczyłem się sam. Teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia, bez tego.- uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.

Na ten widok na usta wpłynął mi mimowolny uśmiech.

-Umiesz grać?- spytał przenosząc spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu na mnie.

-Nie…- pokręciłem głową.- Wole patrzeć, jak inni grają. Zostawiam to im.

-Czym się zajmujesz? To znaczy… co chcesz robić… potem? Kiedy skończymy szkołę…

Westchnąłem.

-Chcę wyjechać do Los Angeles i podpisać kontrakt z wytwórnią. Chce zostać piosenkarzem. Właściwie… właściwie, to marzy mi się wielka kariera…- zaśmiałem się.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Jestem pewien, że ci się uda. Kiedy będziesz szukał zespołu, przypomnij sobie o mnie. Na pewno przyjdę na przesłuchanie.- uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.  
Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze parę godzin, dopóki nie zaczęło się ściemniać. Chłopak obiecał, że rano przyjdzie po mnie i pójdziemy razem do szkoły. Wtedy pokaże mi, gdzie będę się uczył przez najbliższe półtorej roku.  
Stanąłem na schodach i odwróciłem się.

-To… Do jutra.- powiedział uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Do jutra, Tommy.- powiedziałem, odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem w stronę domu.


	4. Sweet dreams

_**NOTES:**__** A więc powracam z nowym, czwartym już, rozdziałem High School Intricacies. Tym razem pisanym z punktu widzenia Tommiego :) Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Napiszcie mi, co myślicie w komentarzu. Jeśli macie jakieś obiekcje, też chętnie wysłucha, w końcu człowiek musi się uczyć na błędach. Zapraszam do lektury!**_

Tommy's POV

To nie nowość, że znów wylądowałem w sekretariacie z powodu jakiegoś obrażenia. WF nie jest moją mocną stroną. A bieg przez płotki już na pewno wykracza poza moje możliwości. Ale trener był nieugięty.  
_Nie maż się, Ratliff, bo żadna panna nie poleci na takiego mazgaja. BIEGIEM NA TOR!_  
Ach, proszę pana, o to bym się nie martwił. Akurat to nigdy nie sprawiało trudności. Dziewczyny po prostu same się pojawiają. Kręcą je muzycy w czarnych, skórzanych kurtkach. Niewinności, z drugiej strony, tez mi nie brak. Proszę was, kto oparłby się drobnemu i uroczemu chłopakowi z blond grzywą? Zero sprzeciwu? Tak też myślałem.  
No więc znów stałem oparty o kontuar w klimatyzowanym sekretariacie, podczas, gdy sekretarka nerwowo rozmawiała z wiecznie nieobecną pielęgniarką.  
Westchnąłem. Czy naprawdę nie mogę po prostu dostać zwolnienia i pójść do domu?

-Panie Ratliff, proszę usiąść, zaraz powinna przyjść pielęgniarka. Od razu się panem zajmie.- powiedziała w końcu odkładając telefon.

Ponownie westchnąłem i posłusznie skierowałem się w stronę krzeseł. Usiadłem. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na kolejną osobę w pomieszczeniu. Był to wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak z grzywką opadającą na oczy. Niesamowicie hipnotyzujące, błękitne oczy. Najpiękniejsze, jakie widziałem. Ekhem… Tommy… To trochę niezręczne spostrzeżenie…

- A ty, chłopcze? W jakiej sprawię?- ocucił mnie głos sekretarki.

Zacząłem grzebać przy rękawie kurtki, żeby nie wyjść na idiotę.

-Eee…- zająkał się.

Pozwoliłem grzywce opaść na twarz, żeby ukryć mimowolny uśmiech. Ten chłopak był po prostu uroczy.

- Ja w sprawię przyjęcia do szkoły. Jestem tu nowy.- powiedział.

-Jak się nazywasz, mój drogi?

-Adam. Adam Lambert.

Adam…

-Dobrze… Masz zgłoszenie?

Chłopak wręczył sekretarce plik spiętych spinaczem kartek opierając się o kontuar. Kobieta chwilę przeglądała papiery leżące na stole, poczym położyła na blacie parę standardowych kartek.

-Jeśli poczekasz parę minut pan Ratliff na pewno pokaże ci co i jak. Prawda, panie Ratliff?- zwróciła się do mnie.

Myśl, Tommy, myśl! Otwórz usta i nie zrób z siebie kretyna! Postaraj się, chłopie!

-Jasne, nie ma problemu.- powiedziałem swobodnie lekko się uśmiechając.

Misja wypełniona, kapitanie!  
Brunet popatrzył na mnie szerzej otwartymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

-Em… eh… D-dobrze.- wydusił i usiadł koło mnie na krześle.

Kiedy podniósł na mnie wzrok starałem się opanować tętno. Jak, do cholery jasnej, można mieć tak niesamowite oczy?

-Tommy Joe Ratliff. Mów mi Tommy.- starałem się, by mój głos brzmiał spokojnie i przyjaźnie.

-Adam Lambert.- przedstawił się.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wyciągnąłem do niego rękę. W połowie drogi ją opuściłem, orientując się, że widnieje na niej ogromna rana. Podałem mu lewą. Uścisnął ją. Miał ciepłą i silną dłoń. Moja wydawała się w niej krucha i delikatna.  
Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej kładąc ręce swobodnie na udach. Chłopak spojrzał na moje ranne przedramię. Jego mina zmieniła się na zaciekawioną. Spojrzałem w dół. Ach, no tak… Niektórzy uważają to za wyjątkowo dziwne, że heteroseksualny nastolatek maluje paznokcie na czarno i nosi makijaż. Ale dla mnie było to takie naturalne. Dobrze się tak czułem. Nie obchodziło mnie, co sobie ludzie myśleli. Zresztą… nikt z moich przyjaciół nie miał z tym problemu.  
Ukradkiem znów na niego spojrzałem. Odchylony dekolt czarnej koszulki ukazywał drobne, złote piegi. Delikatna skóra była ciemniejsza od mojej, ale o to nie trudno w naszym klimacie. Jestem strasznie blady jak na Californię.  
Miał szerokie ramiona i mocną sylwetkę. Niesamowicie długie nogi. Cały obrany w czerń. Zmysłowe usta, ładnie zarysowany nos, idealne, czarne brwi i… Och… Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na czarny eyeliner podkreślający oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Znów zacząłem wędrować wzrokiem po jego ciele. Nagle w oczy rzuciła mi się jeszcze jedna plama czerni. Lakier na paznokciach. Przygryzłem wargę starając się zamaskować uśmiech, który wpłynął mi na usta. Może mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż początkowo myślałem…  
Usłyszałem zamykające się drzwi gabinety dyrektora. Wyczułem okazję. Teraz, albo będę tu tkwił Bóg wie jak długo.  
Złapałem Adama za rękę i pociągnąłem w kierunku drzwi. Wybiegliśmy na hol. Wyrwał rękę z mojego uścisku.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? Przecież miałeś czekać na pielęgniarkę! Masz rozharataną całą rękę!- krzyknął.

- E tam.- mruknąłem.- To jak? Wpadasz do mnie? Moglibyśmy później wrócić, pokazałbym ci szkołę. Umieram z głodu… Jesteś głodny? Może coś zjemy?

Patrzyłem, jak jego nieskazitelna twarz przybiera wyraz szoku. Patrzył na mnie jak na idiotę.

-Mam lepszy pomysł. Skoczymy na ostry dyżur, żeby ci wepchnęli tą wystającą kość!

Cmoknąłem i przewróciłem oczami.

-Przecież nie wystaje mi żadna kość. Nie przesadzaj, w domu się tym zajmę.- uśmiechnąłem się.

Patrzył na mnie niepewnie przez chwilę.

-Dobraaa… Niech będzie.- zgodził się w końcu.

Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej.  
Zaprowadziłem go do siebie. Rozejrzał się po moim pokoju. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, co spowodowało, że i ja się uśmiechnąłem.

-Rozgość się. Muszę przemyć ranę, zaraz wracam.- powiedziałem.

Odkręciłem zimną wodę. Kiedy ciecz zetknęła się z wciąż świeżą jeszcze raną syknąłem z bólu opierając się o umywalkę. Szlag by to trafił. Nienawidzę WFu.  
Wziąłem bandaż i wróciłem do pokoju. Adam siedział na łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym w mój czarny koc.

-Zawiążesz mi bandaż?- spytałem.

Gwałtownie odwrócił się w moją stronę, a jego policzki pokrył rumieniec. Oooo! Tommy, oddychaj, oddychaj!  
Usiadłem koło niego. Zaczął wprawnie i delikatnie zakładać opatrunek. Opuszkami palców musnął moją nagą skórę uśmiechając się delikatnie. Zadrżałem. O matko, o matko. Tommy, on jest facetem! Jak ty! Ty lubisz dziewczyny! Lubisz cycki! W zasadzie… Co takiego pociągającego jest w biuście… Przecież to tylko worki z tłuszczem i gruczołami… Ooo nie! Weź się w garść! Jesteś HETERO!

-Emh… Głodny? Wątpię, żebym miał coś sycącego w domu, ale pewnie coś się znajdzie.- wydukałem nerwowo nieśmiało się uśmiechając.

-Jasne, poszukajmy czegoś.- odparł z entuzjastycznym uśmiechem.

Zeszliśmy na dół, do kuchni. Przeszukując wszystkie zakamarki rozmawialiśmy swobodnie śmiejąc się i żartując. To wszystko przychodziło tak naturalnie. Jakbyśmy znali się od wieków.  
Wreszcie znalazłem dwie torebki kisielu truskawkowego. Zagotowałem wodę i zalałem kubki. Coś chyba poszło nie tak, go skończyliśmy pijąc przyrządzony posiłek. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Czułem się dobrze w towarzystwie Adama i tylko to się teraz liczyło.  
Odważyłem się spytać o przeprowadzkę.

-Więc… Przeprowadziłeś się tu z San Diego. Nie trudno było ci się rozstać z przyjaciółmi, rozpocząć nowe życie? Spotykałeś się tam z kimś?- spytałem wbijając wzrok w blat, pokrywając się rumieńcem.

-To nie było aż tak trudne… Chciałem zacząć wszystko od nowa, zobaczyć nowy świat. I nie spotykałem się z nikim, więc z tym też nie było problemu.- uśmiechnął się.- A ty? Masz kogoś?- głos mu zadrżał, uparcie wpatrywał się w podłogę.

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta. Ręce mi się trzęsły więc schowałem je do tylnych kieszeni spodni.

-Ja… Nie, teraz nie. Parę miesięcy temu zerwałem z pewna laską, myślała, że jak tylko skończy się szkoła rzucę się do ołtarza i założę z nią rodzinę. – starałem się przybrać normalny ton głosu, ale nie udało mi się ukryć nuty żalu.

Tylko dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, jest mi żal?

-Och…- wyrwało mu się.

Podniosłem wzrok zaciekawiony jego reakcją. Unikał mojego spojrzenia wpatrując się w kafelki. Czy on… jest zawiedziony?  
Kiedy siedzieliśmy na moim łóżku nasze kolana co chwila się o siebie ocierały. To było przyjemne. Kontakt z Adamem sprawiał mi radość. Mówię także o kontakcie fizycznym… Och, Tommy, weź się w garść!

-Jak twoja ręka?- spytał łagodnie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami lekko się uśmiechając.

-Nie jest tak źle, choć pewnie wygląda gorzej.

Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę spoglądając pytającym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało przysuwając swoje ramię do niego. Opuszkami palców zaczął kreślić kółka po wewnętrznej stronie mojego przedramienia. Tam, gdzie pod bandażem wciąż widniała rana.  
Przymknąłem oczy i westchnąłem. Dotyk Adama sprawiał ulgę. Czułem ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele, delikatne i kojące ruchy jego palców na mojej ręce.

-Długo grasz?- spytał nie przestając mnie dotykać.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

-Odkąd pamiętam. Tata kupił mi gitarę, kiedy miałem siedem lat. Uczyłem się sam. Teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia, bez tego.- powiedziałem cicho.- Umiesz grać?- spytałem przenosząc na niego wzrok.

-Nie… Wolę patrzeć, jak inni grają. Zostawiam to im.- uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Czym się zajmujesz? To znaczy… co chcesz robić… potem? Kiedy skończymy szkołę…- spytałem.

-Chcę wyjechać do Los Angeles i podpisać kontrakt z wytwórnią. Chce zostać piosenkarzem. Właściwie… właściwie, to marzy mi się wielka kariera…- zaśmiał się.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Jestem pewien, że ci się uda. Kiedy będziesz szukał zespołu, przypomnij sobie o mnie. Na pewno przyjdę na przesłuchanie.- zaśmiałem się.

Rozmawialiśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Nawet się nie zorientowaliśmy, że zaczęło się ściemniać.

-Chyba muszę iść… Rodzice będą się zastanawiać, gdzie jestem.- powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Nie chciałem się żegnać. Tak dobrze czułem się w towarzystwie bruneta.

-Co ty na to, żebym jutro po ciebie przyszedł? Poszlibyśmy razem do szkoły, pokazałbym ci, co i jak.- uśmiechnąłem się.

Jego błękitne oczy zaświeciły się entuzjazmem.  
Moje serce zabiło mocniej.

-Jasne! Świetny pomysł.- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nie pozostałem mu dłużny.

-Fajnie! Przyjdę o ósmej.

Odprowadziłem go do drzwi. Odwrócił się stojąc na schodkach werandy.

-To… Do jutra.- uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, przez który zadrżały mi kolana.

-Do jutra, Tommy.- powiedział czystym głosem i odszedł.

Moje nogi zdawały się być z waty. Zamknąłem drzwi i wróciłem do pokoju. Złapałem gitarę akustyczną i zacząłem grać jakąś melodię złożoną z przypadkowych akordów. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że brzmi to całkiem nieźle. Złapałem notes i zacząłem zapisywać melodię.  
Po paru godzinach, odłożyłem gitarę i zamknąłem zeszyt z prawie gotową melodią. Wziąłem prysznic, zmyłem makijaż i przebrałem się w luźny T-shirt, oraz bokserki. Położyłem się na łóżku okrywając ulubionym, czarnym kocem. Z głowa na poduszce rozmyślałem o zdarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia. Nie byłem pewny, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Telefon pod poduszką zawibrował. Wyjąłem go odblokowując ekran. Widniały na nim dwa słowa.  
_Słodkich snów  
_Nadawca: Adam Lambert  
Uśmiechnąłem się do czarnych literek. Ciepło rozlało się po moim ciele.  
Schowałem telefon z powrotem pod poduszkę. Po paru minutach zasnąłem wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach.


	5. Am I cute

_**NOTES:**__** Kolejny rozdział! Przepraszam, że tak długi mi to zajęło… Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam to, że wyjechałam do Wrocławia szaleć na koncercie Queen i Adama. Nie potrafię nawet opisać swoich przeżyć, to było coś niesamowitego. No, w każdym razie dodaję nowy rozdział i już bez dłuższych wstępów- miłego czytania, kochani! :)**_

Adam's POV

Ręce mi się trzęsły, serce biło w piersi jak oszalałe, oddech nie chciał się uspokoić. Siedziałem wpatrzony w miskę płatków śniadaniowych stojącą przede mną na stole a moje myśli krążyły po rozległych zakątkach galaktyki. Żołądek odmawiał przyjęcia choćby najmniejszej dawki życiodajnego pokarmu. Nie przejmowałem się tym, że prawdopodobnie po powrocie ze szkoły będę umierał z głodu. Nie miałem siły myśleć o tak przyziemnych sprawach. Nie, kiedy za parę minut przed domem miał się zjawić Tommy.

-Adam, naprawdę powinieneś coś zjeść. Wypij przynajmniej herbatę. Dobrze ci zrobi.- powiedziała troskliwie Leila.

-Mamo. Daj już spokój. Ja wiem, że się przejmujesz, ale uwierz mi. W tej chwili to JA przejmuję się bardziej.

Splotła ręce na blacie stołu patrząc na mnie z nieskrywanym zaciekawieniem.

-Co się dzieje, kochanie? Jesteś bardzo podenerwowany.

Coś we mnie pękło. Wszystkie nerwy wypłynęły naraz w przypływie nagłej histerii.

-Podenerwowany? Siedzę tu i czekam z nienaturalnie szybkim pulsem na pewnego niesamowicie słodkiego chłopaka ze szkoły, który, tak się złożyło, że jest HETERO!

Kobieta popatrzyła na mnie z zaciekawieniem, skrywany uśmiech wpełzał jej na usta. Po chwili uśmiechała sie szeroko dalej ostatkami sił starając się to ukryć.

-Co cię tak cieszy?- burknąłem patrząc na nią spode łba.

Sięgnęła przez stół i ujęła moją dłoń w swoje delikatnie ją głaskając. Westchnąłem.

-Kochanie, spokojnie. Na pewno wszystko się ułoży. Przecież możecie być przyjaciółmi. Na świecie jest wielu uroczych chłopców, którzy tylko czekają, aż pojawisz się w ich życiu. Masz jeszcze czas. Jesteś młody i wolny, nie musisz ograniczać się do jednej opcji.- powiedziała ciepło.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

-Ja naprawdę zaczynam go lubić. On jest taki… Otwarty. Otwarty na różne rzeczy, tolerancyjny. Zabawny, inteligentny, kreatywny… Gra na gitarze, wiesz? I na basie! Mamy nawet podobny gust muzyczny. I zresztą jeśli chodzi o styl to też bardzo dobrze się rozumiemy. I jest taki miły… - zacząłem mówić co najmniej 2 razy za szybko.

Przerwał mi dzwonek do drzwi. Zamarłem. Poczułem gorąco ogarniające moje ciało.

-Ja otworzę!- krzyknęła mama i pobiegła do drzwi, nim zdążyłem zareagować.

Usłyszałem dźwięk naciskanej klamki, głos Tommiego, grzecznie witającego się z kobietą w drzwiach i chwilową ciszę, zanim mama odpowiedziała blondynowi.

-Ty musisz być Tommy. Ten niesamowicie słodki chłopak ze szkoły, który, tak się złożyło, że jest heteroseksualny.- usłyszałem.

Szczęka mi opadła, zerwałem się z krzesła biegnąc do drzwi.

-MAMOOOOO!- jęknąłem w końcu docierając na miejsce.

Tommy stał na progu chichocząc, Leila uśmiechając się do mnie z miną niewiniątka.

-Och, tak, świetnie. Wystrasz mi pierwszą osobę, która zaczęła się ze mną zadawać. Proszę.- mruknąłem.

-Nie przesadzaj, przecież podobno twój nowy kolega jest bardzo miły i otwarty i…- przerwałem tą wyliczankę zakrywając jej pospiesznie usta ręką.

Usłyszałem jej śmiech. Blondyn usilnie starał się opanować chichot. Świetnie. Wszystkim jest do śmiechu tylko ja wychodzę na idiotę.

-Myślę, że musimy już iść, mamo. Zanim do reszty zrujnujesz moje życie towarzyskie w tym mieście.- mruknąłem łapiąc torbę leżącą w korytarzu.

-Bardzo miło było mi cię poznać, Tommy. Wpadaj do nas, kiedy tylko zechcesz.- powiedziała dalej hamując śmiech.

-Mnie też było miło, pani Lambert.- odpowiedział grzecznie starając się pohamować chichot.

Pocałowałem Leilę w policzek i zamknąłem za nami drzwi. Przeszliśmy jakieś 100 metrów zanim odważyłem się spojrzeć na Tommiego. Dalej hamował śmiech.

-Przepraszam cię za to. Mama czasem lubi mówić coś, czego niekoniecznie powinna ujawniać.- powiedziałem cicho.

Blondyn podniósł na mnie wzrok. Nie wyglądał na złego, urażonego, przerażonego czy nawet choćby zmieszanego.

-Nic się nie stało. Dowiedziałem się wiele miłych rzeczy na swój temat.- powiedział uśmiechając się do mnie- Jak na przykład, że jestem miły… Albo słodki.- dalej się uśmiechając uniósł jedną brew.

Jęknąłem rumieniąc się.

-To naprawdę nie miało opuścić murów tamtego domu.

-Uważasz, że jestem słodki?- spytał uśmiechając się lekko i zagryzając dolną wargę.

Och, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo…

-Proszę cię, nie każ mi się jeszcze bardziej kompromitować.- jęknąłem.

-Powiedz mi.- dalej się we mnie wpatrywał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach.

Spojrzałem na niego i westchnąłem z rezygnacją.

-Tak, uważam, że jesteś niesamowicie słodki i uroczy.- powiedziałem zmieniając tym samym swoją twarz w ogromnego, purpurowego buraka.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok chowając się za blond grzywką. Na jego policzkach zakwitł delikatny, różowy rumieniec, na ustach pojawił się zapierający dech w piersiach, nieśmiały uśmiech.  
Serce zabiło mi mocniej.  
Och, Tommy…  
Zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć o tym, co robię sięgnąłem dłonią do podbródka blondyna i uniosłem go ku górze, tak, by patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi niesamowitymi, czekoladowymi oczami.  
Jego usta lekko się rozchyliły, wyglądał teraz tak niewinnie…

-Nie chowaj się…- powiedziałem cicho- Nigdy nie wiesz, kto właśnie zakochuje się w twoim uśmiechu.

Jego policzki pokryły się jeszcze bardziej intensywną czerwienią. Spuścił wzrok.  
Delikatnie uwolniłem jego podbródek, drugą ręką odgarniając blond grzywkę z oczu chłopaka. Znów podniósł wzrok zatapiając we mnie spojrzenie swoich błyszczących, brązowych oczu.

_**NOTES:**__** Przypominam o zostawianiu po sobie śladów w postaci komentarzy! Statystyki, owszem, są jakimś dowodem na to, że nie piszę tego na darmo, ale to takie miłe uczucie czytać wasze opinie w komentarzach! Więc proszę, dodawajcie mi tych sił na pisanie kolejnych rozdziałów. Jeśli wam się coś nie podoba, też piszcie! Krytyka pomaga zredukować swoje błędy w przyszłości! Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam was wszystkich! ^_^ **_


	6. Mia

_**NOTES: **__**Kolejny rozdział! Szczerze powiem, że miał on wyglądać całkiem inaczej… Ale miałam bardzo dobry humor pisząc go, więc sam taki wyszedł :D A swój nastrój zawdzięczam dwóm wspaniałym fankom Adama!**_

_**Po pierwsze- KITTY. Dziękuję, za dodanie mojego opowiadania do listy na twoim blogu! I tutaj do was, ludzie, informacja. Lećcie przeczytać niesamowite opowiadanie Kitty na jej blogu: **_  
_** kreatywnosc - uczuc . blogspot . com ! **_

_**Po drugie- **__**Pati12341. Wszystkie twoje komentarze wywołały uśmiech na mojej twarzy, cieszę się, że podoba ci się moje opowiadanie! :) Ten rozdział dedykuję właśnie tobie, bo w zasadzie dzięki twoim komentarzom przeczytanym o północy usiadłam i napisałam ten odcinek xd**_

_**Dziękuję też wam wszystkim, za czytanie moich prac, to naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy. Tak, wiem, rozpisałam się dzisiaj, przepraszam. Nie przedłużam już bardziej, zapraszam ****na 6. odcinek!  
**_

Adam's POV

Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg szkoły zaczęli podchodzić do nas ludzie. To znaczy… do Tommiego. Nie do mnie… Jedni po prostu się witali, inny pytali o pomoc z jakąś dziewczyną, jeszcze inni chwalili jego ubiór, fryzurę, to, jak znów fantastycznie wygląda. Mam na myśli tę żeńską cześć szkoły. Każda z tych osób podchodziła i odchodziła zbywana bardzo małym zainteresowaniem blondyna. Do nikogo nie przykuwał zbytniej uwagi. Tylko na tyle, na ile kazała grzeczność. Cały czas opowiadał mi o szkole, pokazywał, gdzie co jest, gdzie co załatwić, z kim lepiej nie zadzierać, u kogo można zdobyć pracę domową, u kogo inne rzeczy. Kto załatwi ci zwolnienie z zajęć, kto zajmuje się sprzedażą kradzionych wozów. Bardzo barwna szkoła, nie powiem. Każdą z podchodzących do Tommiego osób łączyła jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie zwracali na mnie uwagi… prawie. Rzucali mi prześmiewcze spojrzenie, mierzyli strój, włosy, twarz. Spojrzenie w stylu _a ty co odpieprzasz_. Nie byli najmilsi. Choć najbardziej dziwiło mnie, dlaczego o względy Tommiego tak bardzo zabiegali, a mną tak gardzili? Przecież bardzo się nie różniliśmy. Obydwoje malowaliśmy paznokcie, ubieraliśmy się na czarno, nawet obydwoje nosiliśmy makijaż. Więc dlaczego zachowywali się, jakby Tommy wcale nie był podobny do mnie? Albo jakby u niego to było coś normalnego, a u mnie jakaś choroba?

-Tommy! Nareszcie! Lepiej uciekaj, bo kiedy cię dorwę długo nie pożyjesz! Ty cholero, dlaczego nie dawałeś znaku życia? Myślałam, że rękę ci odgryzło stado wściekłych koników polnych w drodze do domu!- krzyknęła drobna dziewczyna podbiegając do blondyna.

Miała wiśniowo- czerwone, krótko przystrzyżone i artystycznie roztrzepane włosy, które podskakiwały przy każdym ruchu. Duże, czarne oczy, w których od razu można było dostrzec inteligencję, spryt i sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. W krwisto- czerwonej wardze błyszczał srebrny kolczyk. Miała na sobie czarne, przedzierane rurki; srebrny, metaliczny top na ramiączkach; czarne creepersy i kilka czarnych rzemyków oplatających nadgarstki.  
Twarz Tommiego momentalnie się rozjaśniła, gdy zobaczył dziewczynę.

-Tak, widzisz, przez te problemy z konikami polnymi nie miałem jak zadzwonić.- wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i zamknął czerwono włosom w przyjacielskim uścisku.

-Tak, tak, nie próbuj mnie nawet udobruchać. I tak dostanie ci się za trzymanie mnie w niepewności. Spuszczę ci takie lanie za…- przerwała nagle patrząc na mnie.- Za nie piśnięcie ani słowa o Panie Ślicznym! Skąd go wytrzasnąłeś?- wyrwała się z uścisku.- Cześć, jestem Mia. Przyjaciółka Tommiego. Jedyna, jakbyś pytał. Ta cała reszta błaznów to tylko pozerzy i świry, nie martw się, nasz kotek zazwyczaj obraca się w dobrym towarzystwie.

Mia wyciągnęła w moją stronę rękę.  
_Kotek_? Hmmm tak, pasuje mu…  
Nie potrafiąc pohamować szerokiego uśmiechu podałem jej rękę. Przytrzymała ją odwracając w taki sposób, by zobaczyć pomalowane na czarno paznokcie.

-No nie wierzę. Tommy! Jak mogłeś nic mi o nim nie powiedzieć! Oh… Jak się nazywasz?

-Adam. Adam Lambert.- uśmiechnąłem się wyswobadzając dłoń z uścisku dziewczyny.

-Mia Hassley. Miło cię poznać, Adam.- uśmiechnęła się.

Złapała się pod boki i odwróciła w stronę blondyna.

-No? Słucham? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? Chciałeś zachować taki kąsek dla siebie, co? To niegrzeczne. Bardzo niegrzeczne, mój drogi.

-Daj spokój, spotkaliśmy się w sekretariacie, kiedy rozwaliłem sobie rękę. Wyciągnąłem go do siebie i obiecałem dziś rano pokazać szkołę. Nic przed tobą nie ukrywałem, nie panikuj.- uśmiechnął się z udawaną skruchą.

Cmoknęła z dezaprobatą powrotem odwracając się w moją stronę.

-Wyjaśnijmy sobie kilka kwestii. Tak na początek. Lubisz się malować, to widać. Ubierasz się na czarno i to ci bardzo pasuje, przyznaję. Włosy tez masz czarne, ale zgaduję, że farbowane. Mam rację?- spytała unosząc brew i uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

-Taak…

-Naturalny kolor?- spytała wciąż opierając ręce na biodrach.

Spojrzałem na Tommiego. Patrzył się na mnie próbując ukryć zainteresowanie tematem. Westchnąłem.

-Rudy…- skrzywiłem się na samą myśl.

-Hmm słodko. Na pewno wyglądasz w nich równie zachwycająco. Nawet w różu byłoby ci do twarzy.

-Błagam, nie.- zaśmiałem się.

-I bam! Punkt dla ciebie! Coraz bardziej cię lubię, Panie Śliczny. Kolejne pytanie. Wnioskuję, że się przeprowadziłeś. Masz dziewczynę? Jesteś zajęty?- spytała wciąż przyjaźnie.

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta. Ponownie spojrzałem na Tommiego. Wiedział, że nikogo nie mam. Nie wiedział tylko o jednym, malutkim szczególe… Westchnąłem. I tak musiałbym mu wkrótce powiedzieć.

-Nie do końca… Jestem wolny, ale… Wiesz…

-Co? Masz kogoś na oku? Spodobała ci się już któraś z tutejszych dziewczyn?

Wolałem nie patrzeć na Tommiego.

-Nie. Wolę raczej te drugą płeć…

-O! Czyli w porządku. To nawet rozwiązuje nasz problem. Bo widzisz, jeśli chcesz być w naszej paczce, musisz wiedzieć, że mamy zasadę. Nie wiążę się z nikim z przyjaciół relacją więcej niż siostrzano- braterską. Nasz dwójka od razu tego przestrzegała, znamy się od zawsze, a ja już w najmłodszych latach dałam naszemu kiciusiowi popalić. W przedszkolu…- Mia mówiła i mówiła, ale ja już przestałem ją słuchać.

Odważyłem się spojrzeć na blondyna spod osłony czarnych włosów.

-Tommy?- powiedziałem cicho.

Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, jak u dziecka, które nie rozumie, dlaczego jego piesek nie chce się obudzić. Lekko rozchylone usta delikatnie drżały.

-Nie mówiłeś, że jesteś gejem…- szepnął.

-Tommy, ja…- zrobiłem krok w jego stronę.

Spuścił gwałtownie głowę chowając się za blond grzywką. Jego spuszczone wzdłuż tułowia ramiona lekko drżały. Wydawał się teraz taki kruchy, bezbronny.

-Tommy…

Podniósł delikatnie głowę patrząc mi w oczy. Wyglądał jak zagubione dziecko. Wyciągnąłem powoli rękę w jego stronę patrząc, czy znów ucieknie. Nie zrobił tego. Stał i wpatrywał się we mnie tyli czekoladowymi, zagubionymi oczami.  
Zrobiłem kolejny krok i moja dłoń sięgnęła jego policzka. Delikatnie musnąłem kciukiem jego drżące wargi. Stałem tak blisko, że bez problemu mogłem wyczuć ciepło bijące z jego ciała.

-Tommy… Czy to cokolwiek zmienia? Jeśli tak, jeśli czujesz się z tym nieswojo… Powiedz, odejdę.- szepnąłem sam bojąc się wypowiedzianych właśnie słów.

Ale byłem gotów tak zrobić. Jeśli nie czuje się pewnie ze świadomością, że osoba, która wydała mu się tak bliska, jest innej orientacji seksualnej niż on sam… Byłem gotów pozwolić mu żyć dalej, z dala ode mnie.

-Nie…- szepnął kręcąc lekko głową.

Uśmiechnąłem się z ulgą wypuszczając powietrze wstrzymywane w płucach. Pogładziłem jego gładki policzek i przesunąłem rękę wzdłuż jego szyi, obojczyka, łopatki, aż objąłem go ramieniem w pasie i przyciągnąłem wtulając w siebie. Schowałem twarz w jego blond włosach wdychając zapach jego szamponu. Objął mnie ramionami w talii wtulając się mocniej w mój tors. Był taki mały, kruchy… Krzywizny jego ciała idealnie wpasowywały się w moje. Jakby zostały wyrzeźbione, by do siebie pasować.

-No, chłopcy. Wystarczy tego. Ja wszystko rozumiem, ale zaraz będzie dzwonek, a trzeba jeszcze przejrzeć plan Adama i pokazać mu salę. I pomijam już fakt, że zostałam bez słuchaczy podczas mojego wspaniałego monologu.- wtrąciła się z uśmiechem Mia.

Zaśmiałem się niechętnie wypuszczając Tommiego z objęć. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie odsunął się całkowicie. Wciąż obejmował mnie jedną ręką w pasie, ja, zaś, objąłem ręką jego drobne ramiona przyciągając jeszcze bliżej. Nie zareagował żadnymi obiekcjami.  
Podałem dziewczynie kawałek papieru, na którym wypisane były moje zajęcia. Na większość z nich chodziłem z Tommym, Mią, albo z ich dwójką. Niestety na pierwszą lekcję- zajęcia teatralne- musiałem iść sam. Mimo wszystko cieszyłem się na myśl o nadchodzącej lekcji.  
Przyjaciele zaprowadzili mnie pod odpowiednią salę w chwili, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Przytuliłem Mię obiecując, że nie zgubię się w drodze na patio w przerwie na lunch, bo dopiero wtedy się spotkamy. Westchnąłem, spojrzałem na Tommiego i uśmiechnąłem się widząc jego nieśmiały uśmiech. Poczułem ciepło rozchodzące się po moim żołądku. Złapałem go w pasie i przyciągnąłem obejmując go w ramionach i wtulając w siebie. Pocałowałem go w czubek głowy, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, gdy poczułem, że jego ramiona ciaśniej zaciskają się na mojej talii.

-Do zobaczenia na lunchu, Tommy.- zamruczałem blondynowi do ucha.

Uniósł głowę by móc na mnie spojrzeć. Był teraz tak blisko… Zaledwie kilka centymetrów…  
Uśmiech na jego twarzy odbierał mi dech w piersiach, sprawiał, że moje serce przyspieszało, a po ciele rozlewały się fale ciepła.

-Do zobaczenia.- powiedział i uśmiechnął się szerzej.


	7. INFO!

No i znów się pojawia problem zjadania tekstu przez FanFiction . net ... -.- Nie jestem w stanie dodać linku do bloga KITTY... Co nie wymyślę, to i tak się nie chce pojawić ... :/

Spróbuję inaczej: kreatywnosc (my lnik) uczuc (kropka) blogspot (kropka) com

Takiego linku jeszcze nie widzieliście, co? xD Mam nadzieję , że sie wyświetli... Opowiadanie KITTY jest naprawdę warte przeczytania!

Pozdrawiam!  
Kate


	8. Gonna prove my heart wrong

_**NOTES:**_ _**Boom! Kolejny rozdział z punktu widzenia Tommiego! :D Muszę wam zdradzić, że w przyszłości szykuje się więcej takich. Na początku miało to być opowiadanie tylko i wyłącznie pisane z punktu widzenia Adama, ale zmieniłam zdanie. Kobieta zmienną jest xD W każdym razie to już siódmy rozdział HSI, nieco krótszy niż zwykle, ale mam nadzieję, że nie obrazicie się zbytnio z tego powodu. Obiecuję, że postaram się, żeby następny był dłuższy. Dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze, naprawdę pomagają mi pisać. Cieszę się, że coraz więcej ludzi czyta moje opowiadanie, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie opuścicie :) Już bez dłuższego przedłużania, zapraszam na kolejny odcinek!**_

Tommy's POV

Faktycznie, mogłem się domyślić. To, jak na mnie patrzy, co chwilę inicjuje kontakt fizyczny… A po tym, co opowiadała jego mama to już naprawdę największy idiota by się domyślił!  
Adam jest gejem.  
Ale przecież miałem prawo się nie domyślić! Ja sam co chwila zerkam na niego spod przysłony włosów, śledzę jego ruchy, zachowanie, wypatruję tego cudownego uśmiechu… Nie mogę się powstrzymać przed wtuleniem się w jego ciepły tors, poczuciem, jak jego silne ręce oplatają moje drobne ramiona lub talię. A przecież jestem hetero!  
Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko homoseksualistom. Właściwie, nie widzę żadnej różnicy. Jestem dość otwartą osobą, nie mam problemu z zaakceptowaniem czegoś innego, odmiennego od narzucanych nam „norm". W sumie, może to i lepiej, że Adam okazał się gejem… Może gdybym i ja… Wtedy nie musiałbym się powstrzymywać przed tak naturalnie przychodzącymi odruchami. Dotykaniem go, ciągłym patrzeniem na niego, tęsknieniem za jego uśmiechem i tym, jak w jego niesamowicie błękitnych oczach rozbłyskają iskierki światłą, gdy się śmieje… Nie! Stop. Nie tak szybko, Tommy. Jesteś hetero i nic tego nie zmieni. Hetero!Lubisz dziewczyny!  
Jak na zawołanie przed oczami pokazał mi się opalony na solarium dekolt opięty czerwonym skrawkiem tkaniny, bo trudno to było nazwać bluzką.

-Cześć, Tommy.- odezwała się przeciągając sylaby.

Uniosłem wzrok, żeby spojrzeć w oczy mojemu rozmówcy, nawet jeśli najwyraźniej nie było to jej priorytetem.

-Cześć, Roxanne.- mruknąłem przybierając obojętny wyraz.

Uśmiechała się szczerząc wybielone zęby.

-Widzisz, mam problem z… historią Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie mógłbyś mi pomóc, załóżmy… dzisiaj po lekcjach? Jest piątek, wszyscy kończą wczesnym popołudniem. Mielibyśmy dużo czasu… dla siebie.- mruczała zalotnie okręcając sobie na palcu moje blond włosy osłaniające twarz.

Obrzuciłem spojrzeniem jej twarz. Nie była brzydka. Ba, była najładniejszą laską w szkole! Ale była sztuczna… Wszystko w niej było sztuczne. Opalenizna zdobyta na solarium jej matki, długie rzęsy doklejone każdego ranka, biust, który po mimo młodego wieku córki, zafundował jej ojciec. Oprócz tego dobrze opanowała sztukę makijażu, ale o to jej nie osądzam. Sam przecież mam na oczach czarny eyeliner.  
Westchnąłem i przywołałem na usta łobuzerski uśmiech. Sięgnąłem ręką twarzy dziewczyny i przeciągnąłem opuszkami palców wzdłuż policzka, linii szczęki, aż do podbródka, który przytrzymałem palcem wskazującym.

-Przykro mi, skarbie, na dzisiaj mam inne plany. Innym razem.- zamruczałem puszczając jej podbródek i uśmiechając się zadziornie.

Dziewczyna wydęła krwistoczerwone wargi w zalotnym uśmiechu i pochyliła się całując mnie w policzek, ustawiając się tak, by zadbać o mój dobry widok na jej biust. Odeszła kołysząc biodrami i usiadła w swojej ławce. W tej samej chwili, kiedy zacząłem ścierać szminkę z twarzy na miejscu koło mnie usadowiła się Mia. Dźgnęła mnie ołówkiem w bok.

-Auu! Za co?- syknąłem.

- Za flirtowanie z dziewczynami podtykającymi ci pod nos swoje nadmuchiwane cycki!- wystawiła język.

-Jakoś dotąd ci to nie przeszkadzało...- burknąłem rozmasowując obolałe miejsce.

-Bo mi nie przeszkadza. Ale co na to Adam?- uniosła jedną brew uśmiechając się.

Pospiesznie odwróciłem wzrok.

-A co ma do tego Adam? Jest moim przyjacielem, dlaczego miałby mieć coś przeciwko?- mruknąłem wciąż nie patrząc na twarz przyjaciółki.

-Och, Tommy, Tommy… Dobrze wiesz, że bez problemu potrafię odczytać ludzi… Widzę, że na ciebie leci. I widzę też, że i ty nie jesteś do końca obojętny na jego nieodparty urok…- znów dźgnęła mnie w bok, tym razem lżej.

Westchnąłem.

-Daj spokój, nie interesują mnie faceci…

-Ja wiem, kochany, ja wiem. Ale preferencje się zmieniają, wiesz o tym… - jej uśmiech robił się coraz szerszy.

Spojrzałem na nią. Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, w jej oczach błyszczała ekscytacja.

-Cieszę się, że tak bardzo podoba ci się zaistniała sytuacja.- prychnąłem sarkastycznie.

-Ooch, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.- powiedziała z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

Westchnąłem ponownie i podrapałem się po karku. Z tym trzeba coś zrobić. I to szybko.

-Roxanne!- zawołałem, zanim nauczyciel zdążył wejść do klasy.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Przyjdę o czwartej.- powiedziałem puszczając do niej oko.

Uśmiech dziewczyny stał się jeszcze szerszy. Do sali wszedł nauczyciel każąc wszystkim skupić się na lekcji. Brunetka zdążyła jeszcze posłać mi buziaka i odwróciła się w stronę tablicy. Usłyszałem, jak Mia prycha obok mnie z dezaprobatą i skupiłem się na monotonnych słowach wykładowcy.


	9. How would it be

_**NOTES:**__** Kolejny rozdział! I znowu mamy punkt widzenia Tommiego :) Tak, jak obiecałam, tym razem odcinek jest dłuższy niż poprzedni.**_

Kasia91 – Cieszę się, że ci się podoba :) Mam nadzieję, że będziesz dalej śledzić to opowiadanie ^^

_**Pati12341 – Widzę, że nie polubiłaś Roxanne. Trudno się tobie dziwić, jest sztuczna, pusta i co najgorsze- stanęła na drodze rozwijającego się uczucia pomiędzy Adamem i Tommym. Ja też nie lubię, gdy autorzy komplikują swoje historie, ale inaczej w końcu zrobiłoby się nudno i monotonnie. Zresztą, każdy pisząc ma jakąś tam swoją wizję i dąży do jej spełnienia. Nie mogę wyjawić swojej, ale na pewno czytając z czasem wszystko się wyjaśni :) **_

'_**Guest' – Przepraszam, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak się do ciebie zwrócić :) Na FanFiction jest opcja, żeby wpisać swój nick przy pisaniu komentarza, to bardzo ułatwia sprawę :) Liczę na to, że będziesz odwiedzać to opowiadanie! ^^**_

_**No, to zapraszam na nowy odcinek! I przypominam o komentarzach, to naprawdę pomaga mi pisać :) **_

Tommy's POV

Siedząc przy jednym ze stolików na patio lustrowałem nerwowo tłum przetaczających się wokół ludzi. Słońce gładziło mnie po twarzy, lekki wiatr delikatnie rozwiewał moją blond grzywkę. Wypatrywałem czarnych, lśniących włosów wśród tych różnokolorowych plam wewnątrz stołówki.

-Jest!- krzyknęła Mia zrywając się z ławki i pędząc w stronę drzwi na patio.

Patrzyłem z uśmiechem majaczącym w kącikach ust jak ciągnie bruneta za rękę w stronę stolika, przy którym siedziałem. Usiadł koło mnie. Blisko. Nasze kolana się stykały, ale żadne z nas zdawało się nie mieć nic przeciwko.

-Więęęc… Jak ci się podobały zajęcia? Masz już dość?- spytała dziewczyna.

-W zasadzie… Było w porządku.- uśmiechnął się lekko.- Zresztą jeszcze tylko algebra zaawansowana z Robinsonem i koniec zajęć obowiązkowych.

-Ja też mam teraz algebrę. Pójdziemy razem. A Tommy grzecznie pomaszeruje na biologię podstawową. Słyszałam, że macie kroić jakieś glizdy.- pokazała mi język uśmiechając się wrednie.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem dźgając ją w ramię. Choć miałem szczerą nadzieję, że na pewno tylko żartuje i wcale nie będę musiał nic rozkrajać.

-To… Co robisz po lekcjach, Adam?- spytała Mia uśmiechając się przyjaźnie jednocześnie wyjmując białe pudełko na lunch.

-Mam zamiar zapisać się do koła teatralnego. W San Diego należałem do jednego… Właściwie… kocham teatr.- uśmiechnął się pod nosem.- Może mógłbym później do ciebie wpaść? Jeszcze nie słyszałem jak grasz.- spytał nieśmiało odwracając się w moją stronę.

Serce prawie wyskoczyło mi z piersi.

-Em… N-no jasne.- wydusiłem nie mogąc pohamować szerokiego uśmiechu wpływającego mi na usta.

Adam odpowiedział równie szerokim, olśniewającym uśmiechem, który błyszczał nawet w jego błękitnych oczach.

-Miejmy nadzieję, że zdążysz do tej pory uporać się z Roxanne.- wytknęła ze złośliwym uśmiechem Mia.

-Roxanne?- spytał chłopak z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy.

W tej chwili miałem ochotę wstać i udusić przyjaciółkę za pomocą jednego z jej ogromnych, pokrytych kremem muf finów.

-Taka jedna dziewczyna. Pusta, jeszcze bardziej sztuczna niż jej chirurgicznie powiększane cycki. Szatynka.- złośliwy uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.

Wiedziała, że triumfuje.  
Kochanie, lepiej pilnuj swojego lunchu, bo może okazać się dla ciebie śmiertelny…

-Potrzebowała pomocy z historią. Zgodziłem się udzielić jej korków dzisiaj po szkole. To nic takiego, po prostu koleżeńska przysługa…- zacząłem się tłumaczyć.

Dlaczego ja się w ogóle mu tłumaczę, do cholery jasnej?

-Och, wiesz, Adam… Roxanne bardzo lubi naszego Tommiego.- mówiąc to, Mia wydęła dolną wargę.

-Jak większość dziewczyn w tej szkole…- mruknął brunet.

Spojrzałem na niego nagle zapominając o chęci mordu. Westchnął.

-Na zajęciach kilka z nich zarzuciło mnie pytaniami w jaki sposób tak szybko udało mi się zostać twoim przyjacielem, jak ja to robię, że tak chętnie spędzasz ze mną czas… No i czy masz już jakąś nową dziewczynę.- zanim odwrócił wzrok mógłbym przysiąc, że zobaczyłem jak błękit jego oczu ogarnia smutek.

-Widzisz… Tommy cieszy się w naszej szkole pewnego rodzaju… opinią. Widzi, że dziewczyny na niego lecą i… stara się zapewnić im wszystkim podobne zainteresowanie.

Mia chciała raz a porządnie utrzeć mi nosa. Cóż… Udało jej się.  
Poczułem na sobie spojrzenie Adama ale odwróciłem wzrok uparcie wpatrując się w butelkę wody stojącą na stole obok mnie.

-Cóż, to jego wybór. Nawet, gdyby był największą dziwką w całej Californii, my, jako przyjaciele powinniśmy go wspierać.- usłyszałem, jak mówi mój wybawiciel.

Zszokowany wpatrywałem się w jego niesamowitą twarz. Kiedy trochę się otrząsnąłem przeniosłem wzrok na przyjaciółkę. Była równie zadziwiona. Szok malował się w jej oczach i w wyrazie twarzy. Otwarte z niedowierzania usta mówiły same za siebie.

-Nie jestem dziwką…- mruknąłem po jakimś czasie wpatrując się w obdarty lakier na swoich paznokciach.

Brunet wybuchł śmiechem obejmując mnie ramieniem. Oparłem głowę na jego barku przybierając wyraz twarzy obrażonego dziecka. Spowodowało to ponowny wybuch śmiechu obojga przyjaciół. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

Stojąc przed ogromna, białą willą zastanawiałem się, w co ja się, do cholery, wpakowałem. Zdobione kolumny podtrzymujące masywny tympanon trochę prze przytłaczały. Westchnąłem po raz kolejny i skierowałem się w stronę wielkich, drewnianych drzwi. Miały one pozłacaną kołatkę, ale wolałem raczej skorzystać z dzwonka jak cywilizowany człowiek z klasy średniej. Po chwili zostałem wciągnięty do środka przez wypielęgnowaną dłoń zwieńczoną kosztownym manicurem.

-Hej, Tommy.- dziewczyna zamruczała nad moim uchem ocierając się o mnie niczym prawdziwa kotka.

-Cześć, Roxanne.- burknąłem odsuwając się nieznacznie.

Zaprowadziła mnie do swojego pokoju. Pomijam fakt, że był on wielkości mojego salonu, jeśli nie większy. Pomijam.  
Usiadłem na n nienagannie posłanym łóżku. Po chwili szatynka usiadła koło mnie, kładąc mi na kolanach pokaźnych rozmiarów podręcznik do historii.  
Szczerze? Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Obawiałem się, że dziewczyna nawet nie pokwapi się o przyniesienie książki. Byłem mile zaskoczony.  
Przesiedzieliśmy ponad dwie i pół godziny studiując opasłe tomiszcze pełne nieistotnych słów.  
Jęknąłem głośno odkładając książkę na łóżko.

-Mój mózg odmawia dalszej pracy.

-Więc… dajmy mu odpocząć.- mruknęła dziewczyna kładąc mi rękę na piersi.

Pochyliła się złączając nasze usta razem. Były ciepłe i miękkie. Jedyne, co mi przeszkadzało to śliski błyszczyk, który miała na sobie.  
Jęknąłem przysuwając ją bliżej i obejmując rękami w talii. Ani na chwilę nie przerywając pocałunku usiadła okrakiem na moich udach, ocierając się powoli o moje biodra, krocze i klatkę piersiową. Wyrwał mi się kolejny cichy jęk.  
Złapałem ją za biodra i przyciągnąłem jeszcze bliżej wsuwając jednocześnie język pomiędzy jej wargi. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak by to było całować się z Adamem. Jak by to było czuć jego wargi na moich, jego język w moich ustach. Jakie to by było uczucie, błądzić rękami po jego klatce piersiowej, zatopić dłonie w jego niesamowicie czarnych włosach. Jak by to było trzymać go za rękę. Jak by to było słyszeć, jak szepcze namiętnie moje imię, jak z jego ust wydobywa się jęk rozkoszy, gdy nasze spragnione dotyku ciała nie dzieli już nawet powietrze.  
Odsunąłem się od dziewczyny sadzając ją z powrotem na łóżku. Była zaczerwieniona, jej oczy wpatrujące się we mnie bez zrozumienia.

-Powinienem już iść. Myślę, że fantastycznie opanowałaś materiał. Już nie będę ci w niczym potrzebny.- wstałem kierując się w stronę drzwi.

-Przeciwnie!- krzyknęła łapiąc mnie za rękę.

Spojrzałem na jej palce zaciśnięte na moim nadgarstku. Podniosłem wzrok, by patrzeć jej w oczy.

-Nie widzę ani jednego powodu, dla którego miałbym tu dłużej zostać.- powiedziałem wyrywając rękę z jej uścisku.- Do zobaczenia w szkole!- zawołałem jeszcze, nim zamknęły się za mną drzwi.

Wróciłem do domu, przebrałem się w parę szarych spodni od dresu i czystą koszulkę. Zmusiłem się do odrobienia lekcji.  
Za oknem zaczęło już robić się ciemno. Po 22.00 zszedłem na dół powiedzieć rodzicom „dobranoc" i wróciłem z powrotem do pokoju. Westchnąłem i usiadłem na łóżku. Adam wciąż się nie pojawił.  
Złapałem gitarę i zacząłem brzdąkać. Po chwili wyjąłem notatnik i długopis. Melodia brzmiała zaskakująco dobrze. Zapisywałem kolejne akordy w skupieniu pociągając za struny. Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, czy w godzinę można skomponować utwór? Więc… można.  
Aż podskoczyłem na łóżku czując swój wibrujący telefon.  
_Otwórz okno. _Adam.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi, odłożyłem gitarę i podszedłem do parapetu. Nie mogłem pohamować śmiechu patrząc na stojącego na dole chłopaka. Jego uśmiech przyprawił moje serce o szybsze bicie.  
Otworzyłem więc ostrożnie okno patrząc, jak brunet wspina się po pergoli porośniętej bluszczem. Po chwili zeskoczył z parapetu wciąż się uśmiechając. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem zamykając okno. Adam objął mnie ramionami w pasie, kiedy stałem tyłem do niego.

-Przepraszam, że tak późno. Próba się przedłużyła. Będziemy wystawiać _Romea i Julię. _Dostałem główną rolę!

-I dlatego postanowiłeś powspinać się po mojej pergoli? Żeby poćwiczyć?- zaśmiałem się przekrzywiając głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pocałował mnie w policzek uwalniając ze swoich objęć. Poczułem, jak ciepło wspina się po mojej szyi by zakwitnąć na policzkach. Świetnie.  
Czarnowłosy spojrzał na notes i gitarę pozostawioną na łóżku.

-Komponowałeś?- spytał z zaciekawieniem.

Zarumieniłem się jeszcze bardziej.

-Em… Taa…

-Mogę posłuchać?- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Podszedłem do łóżka i pokazałem, by usiadł koło mnie. Zacząłem grać. Pozwoliłem, aby melodia płynęła z moich palców. Zamknąłem oczy.  
Po pewnym czasie usłyszałem głos Adama. Cichy, ledwie słyszalny.  
_' 'Cause I know this flame is not dyin', so nothing can stop me from tryin'… __'  
_ Przestałem grać i spojrzałem na niego oszołomiony. Odwrócił wzrok pokrywając się rumieńcem.

-Przepraszam… Nie chciałem ci przerywać, ja…

-Nie. Nie, to było naprawdę dobre.- sięgnąłem powrotem po notatnik i długopis.- Mogę?- spytałem.

-Pewnie.

Spisałem fragment tekstu, który zanucił Adam.

-To naprawdę piękna melodia.- powiedział po chwili.

Poczułem, że się rumienię, a moje serce znów przyspiesza.

-Dzięki… Ale powiedz mi lepiej, jak zdobyłeś główną rolę w sztuce!

Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i uciszaliśmy nawzajem, żeby nie usłyszeli nas moi rodzice. Kiedy zaczynała się zbliżać pierwsza nad ranem Adam postanowił wracać do domu. Ledwo utrzymywałem otwarte oczy. Ziewnąłem przeciągając się i wstając z łóżka.

-Zostawię okno uchylone. Ty, mój drogi, idziesz spać.- zadecydował brunet.

Wziął mnie na ręce i położył do łóżka. Przykrył moje drobne ciało kocem, a ja wtuliłem głowę w poduszkę czując ogarniające mnie ciepło. Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się cicho odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy.

-Dobranoc, Tommy.- szepnął.

Poczułem, jak jego wargi muskają moje ucho, a ciepły oddech owiewa szyję. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Nie byłem w stanie otworzyć oczu.  
Usłyszałem jeszcze tylko, jak podchodzi do okna i wspina się na parapet. Potem ogarnęła mnie ciepła, jedwabista czerń.

_**NOTES:**__** P.S. Od poprzedniego odcinka staram się dodawać nowe rozdziały w każdą środę. Jak na razie tak właśnie będzie, dla waszej wygody (żebyście nie musieli nie wiadomo jak często sprawdzać, czy jest już nowy odcinek) i dla mnie, żebym miała jakąś mobilizację :) A więc kolejnej części spodziewajcie się w następną środę! ^_^**_


	10. Without memories

_**NOTES:**__** Kolejny, dziewiąty już rozdział High School Intricacies! Trochę zmian w tym odcinku, a mianowicie mamy dwa punkty widzenia. Najpierw Adama, potem Tommiego, znów Adama i na końcu jeszcze raz Tommiego :) Wybaczcie mi to zamieszanie, ale nie miałam innego pomysłu, jak to załatwić. Ale wszystko jest czytelnie oznaczone, na pewno się nie pogubicie :) Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, proszę, nie przestawajcie przedstawiać mi swoich opinii. Na sugestie też jestem otwarta. Może macie jakiś pomysł, coś, co chcielibyście, żeby się zdarzyło w tej historii, coś, co mogłabym tu umieścić? Śmiało, piszcie! A teraz już zapraszam na kolejny rozdział ^_^ Tym razem dłuższy od wszystkich pozostałych.**_

Adam's POV

Ulica pogrążona była we śnie. Noc spowijała pobliskie domy niczym kaszmirowy szal. Leżąc w łóżku co chwila przekręcałem się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć. Myślałem o Tommym, o jego utworze, o jego dużych, czekoladowych oczach pełnych zaufania. Faktem było, że od razu mi się spodobał. Z czasem, kiedy go poznawałem zacząłem doceniać też jego niesamowitą osobowość, charakter, sposób bycia. Jego niezależność i jednoczesną potrzebę bycia blisko. Upór i zarazem uległość. Odpowiedzialność za własne postępowanie i swobodne podejście do tego, co robi. Zaciętość i wrażliwość. I niespotykana odwaga.  
Może i nie znałem go długo, ale czułem, że zaczynam się w nim zakochiwać. To oczywiście i tak bez znaczenia, nie ma szans, by odwzajemnił moje uczucie. Adam, dlaczego musiałeś zadurzyć się akurat w heteroseksualiście?  
Westchnąłem i sięgnąłem po notes i długopis leżący na dnie szafki nocnej. Zacząłem pisać wciąż mając w głowie kompozycję blondyna. Potok słów swobodnie opuszczał moją głowę przelewając się na papier.  
_' It's late at night and I can't sleep, missin' you just runs too deep. I can't breathe thinkin' of your smile. And every kiss I can't forget, this aching heart ain't broken yet. Oh God, I wish I could make you see. Baby you know that maybe it's time for miracles. __'_  
Ponownie westchnąłem wpychając notatnik powrotem do szuflady. Położyłem się na plecach zakładając ręce za głową.

Tommy's POV

-Wiesz, że zbliżają się urodziny Adama, prawda?- spytała Mia.

Wyciągnęła mnie na zakupy do nowo otwartego centrum handlowego. Był środek stycznia, a termometry wariowały. Zima w Californii zwykle nie różni się znacznie od innych pór roku. Cóż, teraz, najwyraźniej, przyszła pora na zmiany. Na dworze było 8°_C, co moje, przyzwyczajone do ciepła, ciało znosiło niezbyt dobrze. Pierwszego dnia „zimy" Adam zaciągnął mnie do centrum handlowego upierając się, że muszę mieć w swojej szafie kurtkę. Patrzyłem wtedy na niego jak na idiotę. Teraz… najchętniej bym go pocałował za ten chory pomysł. Em… Może nie powinienem tego tak ujmować. Choć tak naprawdę dużo myślałem o wizji całowania się z czarnowłosym. Ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej. Zresztą, przez ponad 3 miesiące naszej znajomości Adam nie wykazał najmniejszej chęci wyjścia poza strefy mocno przyjacielskie. Co do mnie… Poważnie zaczynałem kwestionować swoją orientację seksualną. Pewnie, dalej podobały mi się dziewczyny, ale… zaczynałem tez dostrzegać pewne walory w mężczyzn. No i jeszcze ten incydent z Ethanem… Pewnego wieczoru na imprezie bardzo zapragnąłem rozwiać swoje wątpliwości co do pocałunku z chłopakiem. Szatyn wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko. Fakt, trochę nas poniosło, ale obyło się bez głębszych zbliżeń. Po prostu długi, gorący pocałunek. I nie będę kłamał, to było… niesamowite. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżyłem czegoś tak intensywnego z dziewczyną. Czy powiedziałem Adamowi o nowych doświadczeniach i wątpliwościach?  
…Nie. _

_ -Tommy!- przyjaciółka pstryknęła mi palcami przed nosem._

_ Prawie rozlałem trzymaną w dłoniach kawę. _

_ -Tak, tak, pamiętam.- mruknąłem_

_ Westchnęła._

-Powinniśmy mu zorganizować jakieś przyjęcie. Akurat w następny weekend moi rodzice lecą na Florydę odwiedzić ciotkę. Będę miała wolną chatę. Można by zorganizować imprezę u mnie!

-To w sumie dobry pomysł!

-Jasne, że tak! Przecież mój. No, co zamierzasz mu dać? Może swoje niezdobyte serce?- zaśmiała się.

Dźgnąłem ją w bok.  
Wiedziała o akcji z Ethanem. Powiedziałem jej też o swoich wątpliwościach w kwestii bycia hetero. Czasem tego żałowałem. Ale tylko czasem. Używała tego, żeby mi dogryźć, kiedy tylko mogła. I tak ją kocham. Zresztą… bardzo dopingowała mnie w kwestiach związanych z Adamem. Podobała jej się możliwość naszego „bycia razem".

-Bardzo zabawne, ale nie. Nie zamierzam go błagać, żeby mi wepchnął język do gardła po czym przysiągł wieczne oddanie.- sarknąłem.

-Ale to by było takie romantyczne!- zaprotestowała wydymając wargę niczym obrażone dziecko.

Ponownie dźgnąłem ja w żebra.

-Chciałem… No wiesz… Pokazać mu skończoną piosenkę.- uśmiechnąłem rumieniąc się.

Któregoś dnia Adam wręczył mi kartkę wyrwaną z jakiegoś notesu. Powiedział, że jeśli chcę, mogę tego użyć w piosence. Kiedy wieczorem tego dnia siedziałem z gitarą czytając zapiski serce biło mi jak oszalałe. Nie wiedziałem, o kim myślał pisząc te słowa, ale zapragnąłem być tą osobą. Zapragnąłem być jego. Kwestia orientacji została nagle kompletnie przyćmiona. Na drodze wciąż jednak stał mój strach przed odrzuceniem. Choć tak bardzo chciałem być tym, o którym myślał czarnowłosy pisząc tą piosenkę, bałem się, że nim _nie_ jestem. Bo dlaczego takiemu niezwykłemu chłopakowi, jak Adam miałby się podobać ktoś taki, jak ja?

-Tommy! Choć!- Mia złapała mnie za rękę i wciągnęła do jednego z pobliskich sklepów.- Masz.- wręczyła mi jeden z wieszaków.

Spojrzałem na materiał trzymany w dłoniach. Był to grafitowy, cienki i prześwitujący top z czarnymi pasami połączonymi fragmentami metalowego łańcucha. Seksowny. I to bardzo.  
Podniosłem wzrok na rozpromienioną dziewczynę.

-Założysz to na imprezę dla Adama. Do tego te czarne, nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe spodnie, które trzymasz na dnie szafy i czarne, skórzane Creepersy. I zrobię ci makijaż. Adam nie będzie mógł się oprzeć! Zobaczysz!

Uśmiechnąłem się to siebie mając to przed oczami. Tak… To nie może się nie udać. Brunet nie będzie mógł odwrócić ode mnie wzroku. Zarumieniłem się.  
Kupiłem top i ruszyliśmy dalej w poszukiwaniu rzeczy potrzebnych na imprezę, składników na tort i prezentu od Mii dla Adama.  
Oczywiście nie mieliśmy zamiaru robić tortu na imprezę. To by było… dziwne. Obiecałem czarnowłosemu, że pomogę mu upiec tort dla rodziny, która zbiera się, by świętować pełnoletniość chłopaka. Swoją drogę, czy to nie dziwne, żeby piec tort na własne urodziny?  
Prosił mnie, abym kupił składniki, podczas, gdy on jest na próbie. Wciąż przygotowują się do wystawienia _Romea i Julii_ na zakończenie roku. Gdy przypominam sobie, że zostało mi jeszcze półtorej roku w tej szkole robi mi się niedobrze. Tak chciałbym już móc zacząć własne życie, może wstąpić do jakiegoś zespołu. Dostawać pieniądze za granie na gitarze… To od zawsze było moim marzeniem. I zamierzam je zrealizować.

Adam's POV

-Tommy. Czy ty widziałeś kiedyś skorupki od jajek w torcie?- trzymając miskę w rękach stanąłem przodem do chłopaka.

Powoli odwrócił głowę patrząc na mnie wielkimi, przepraszającymi oczami, które jednocześnie zdawały się mówić _„to nie ja, to nie ja!"._ Wskazujący palec blondyna umoczony był w kremie czekoladowym i znajdował się w jego ustach. Nagle zapomniałem o co w ogóle chciałem go skarcić. Gdybym tylko mógł rzuciłbym miskę do zlewu, podszedł do niego i zlizał krem z jego palca i ust. Objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie jego drobne ciało złączając nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Wyglądał teraz tak niewinnie… Ale nie mogłem. Nie mogłem.  
Chłopak oblizał palec po czym wytarł rękę w swoje jasne jeansy. Rzadko widywałem go ubranego w coś innego niż czerń. Może dlatego, że zwykle właśnie tak się ubierał… Ale czasem, kiedy jest tylko z Mią, albo ze mną pozwala sobie na strój, który obejmuje swoim zakresem inne barwy. Dziś przyszedł do mnie ubrany w jasnoniebieskie jeansowe spodnie i biały T-shirt. Pasowało mu to. Bez tej całej czerni i skórzanych kurtek widać było tą jego drugą część, której nie pokazuje każdemu. Wrażliwą, czasami nieśmiałą, niewinną i bezbronną część.

-Adam? Zawiesiłeś się?- zachichotał.

ZACHICHOTAŁ? Heteroseksualni chłopcy nie chichoczą, do jasnej cholery!  
Potrząsnąłem lekko głową, żeby wrócić do świata żywych.

-Ehm eeeee… Jeśli zeżresz cały krem to będziesz przekładał biszkopt majonezem, bo tylko to zostało w lodówce.- mruknąłem odwracając się powrotem do zlewu i zacząłem wygrzebywać skorupki z miski.

Po chwili poczułem, jak czyjeś szczupłe ramiona obejmują mnie od tyłu w pasie. Blondyn przywarł do mnie całym ciałem opierając głowę na moich plecach.  
Moje serce zaczęło bić rekordy prędkości.

-Tommy?- szepnąłem.

-Hmmmm?- wymruczał w moją koszulkę.

-Co robisz?- głos mi drżał, nie byłem w stanie mówić głośniej.

-Psztułam cie.- twarz wtulona w mój T-shirt utrudniała mówienie, niemniej, przekaz był logiczny.

-Mhmm.- mruknąłem zamykając oczy i pozwalając ciepłu bijącego od chłopaka rozluźniło mi mięśnie.

Staliśmy tak parę minut. Nie ważne, jak długo trwałaby ta chwila, i tak zawsze byłaby zbyt krótka.  
Westchnąłem, kiedy się odsunął.

Tydzień po moich urodzinach Mia ogłosiła, że z Tommym wyprawiają imprezę w moim imieniu. Raczyła mi powiedzieć na tyle wcześnie, żebym miał czas się przygotować. Chyba bym ją zabił, gdyby wkroczyła do mojego domu godzinę przed zaplanowanym rozpoczęciem i ogłosiła, że zabiera mnie na przyjęcie.  
Obiecała, że przyjdzie po mnie wieczorem i zabierze na miejsce. Kiedy spytałem, dlaczego Tommy nie przyszedł zaczęła uśmiechać się i rumienić jak idiotka odmawiając jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Zacząłem panikować.  
Wciąż zaczerwieniona powiedziała, że musi coś załatwić i wyszła. Zostawiając mnie sam na sam z myślami. Naprawdę zaczynałem się bać.  
Stwierdziłem, że długi, gorący prysznic pomoże mi się uspokoić. Nie pomógł.  
Nie denerwowałem się imprezą. Nie raz już bywałem na podobnych. Zastanawiało mnie zachowanie Mii na wzmiankę o Tommym, i to, że nie widziałem go od piątku, kiedy spotkaliśmy się na lunchu. Teraz było późne, sobotnie popołudnie. Coś było nie tak.  
Puściłem zimną wodę, żeby trochę ochłonąć. Moje plecy odruchowo wygięły się w łuk, kiedy lodowata woda zetknęła się z nagrzanym ciałem.  
Wytarłem się ręcznikiem i wyszedłem spod prysznica. W co się ubrać?  
Stanąłem przed szafą skanując ją wzrokiem. Aha! Są! Wyciągnąłem czarne, obcisłe spodnie ze srebrnymi plamami, które wyglądały jak machnięte pędzlem. Kocham je, ale nie noszę na co dzień. To by sprawiło, że stałyby się mniej wyjątkowe. Wygrzebałem też luźny, czarny bezrękawnik i wyjąłem z pudełka kilka srebrnych naszyjników przypominających łańcuchy. Ubrałem się na nogi zakładając swoje czarne Conversy i zabrałem się do układania włosów. Czarne kosmyki opadały mi na oczy oprawione w czarny eyeliner i czarno-grafitowy cień. Użyłem perfum, nałożyłem niewielką ilość bezbarwnego błyszczyka na usta i stanąłem przed lustrem podziwiając całość. Tak. Mogłem się pokazać publicznie. Wyglądałem… cóż. Niesamowicie seksownie, jeśli miałbym być szczery.  
Spojrzałem na zegarek. 20.16  
Impreza zaczęła się równo o ósmej, Mia zaraz powinna przyjść.  
Jak na zawołanie usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Zbiegłem otworzyć.

-Ja idę, mamo! Nie mam pojęcia kiedy wrócę, nie martwcie się, nie zabije mnie seryjny morderca, będę ostrożny!- krzyknąłem po drodze.

Otworzyłem drzwi. W progu stała czerwono włosa dziewczyna z gotyckim makijażem na twarzy i czarną, krótką sukienką z gorsetem na sobie. Na nogach miała długie, czarne martensy.

-Wyglądasz nieziemsko!- wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu.

Zlustrowała mnie od czubku głowy aż po same stopy.

-I kto to mówi, panie gorący. Gdybyś kiedyś zmienił orientację, daj mi znać. Oj, zgraliście się, nie powiem.- uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Słucham?- zmarszczyłem brwi.

-Nic, nic. Choć, impreza trwa w najlepsze! Uczcijmy twoje wkroczenie w dorosłość!- zawołała łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek i wyciągając na zewnątrz.

I faktycznie, miała rację. Wszyscy bawili się i tańczyli, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść. Muzyka dudniła w uszach, pulsowała w krwi przelewającej się przez żyły.

-A gdzie Tommy?- schyliłem się, by Mia mogła mnie usłyszeć.

-Pojawi się. Chcesz się napić?- spytała przekrzykując muzykę.

Otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta.

-Wiesz… Ja jeszcze nigdy nie piłem alkoholu. To znaczy, próbowałem, ale… Nie tak, żeby pić. I nie, żebym coś zarzucał, ale czy to nie jest dozwolone od 21 lat?

-Jest. Ale widzisz… Nie wiem, jak to było u ciebie, ale u nas, w Californii to niezbyt przestrzegamy tego prawa. To jest, dopóki nas nie złapią, ale nie martw się, nic nam nie grozi. To co? Chcesz wypić pierwsze w życiu piwo? Nie radzę na początek brać czegoś mocniejszego.- mrugnęła do mnie.

Zaśmiałem się i poszedłem za nią do kuchni. Wziąłem dwie butelki piwa i zdjąłem z nich kapsle. Podałem jedna dziewczynie i zderzyliśmy się nimi. Weszliśmy do salonu pełnego tańczących ludzi. Oparłem się o coś, co przypominało barek i przypatrywałem się ciałom wijącym się w rytm muzyki. Po jakimś czasie otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe i ujrzałem czubek blond czupryny. Tommy. Szedł w naszą stronę, ale zasłaniali go tańczący. Kiedy wyszedł wreszcie z tłumu mogłem mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. A było czemu. Na stopach miał czarne, skórzane Creepersy, nogi owijały nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe, czarne spodnie mieniące się niczym metal, gdy tylko światło padało pod odpowiednim kątem. Prawie przezroczysty, grafitowy top z czarnymi pasami połączonymi łańcuchami nie ukrywał wiele. Przez cienki, siateczkowaty materiał mogłem zobaczyć bladą skórę blondyna, jego pępek, kości biodrowe… O mój Boże… Jego czekoladowe oczy obwiedzione były czarnym eyelinerem cieniem. Blond grzywka tajemniczo opadała mu na twarz, włosy ułożone w artystyczny nieład. Byłem świadom, że gapię się na niego z otwartymi ustami, miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie zacząłem się ślinić.  
Podszedł do mnie z tajemniczym uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust. Wyciągnął mi do połowy pełną butelkę z rąk i wciąż patrząc mi prosto w oczy wypił kilka łyków. Odstawił szkło na barek i prowokująco przejechał językiem po mokrych od alkoholu ustach ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Chcąc nie chcąc czułem przybierający na sile ucisk w spodniach i przyspieszające bicie serca. Przełknąłem ślinę zdobywając się na zamknięcie ust.

-Tommy…- jęknąłem z drżącym oddechem.

-Hmmmmm?- zamruczał przechylając lekko głowę.

-Chyba muszę się napić.- powiedziałem cicho wypuszczając całe powietrze z płuc.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, nutka triumfu i samozadowolenia majacząca gdzieś na jego twarzy.

Tommy's POV

Straciłem Adama z oczu na jakiś czas. Na szczęście znalazła mnie Mia i powiedziała, że chyba mnie potrzebuje. Zaciągnęła mnie do jednej z kanap. Czarnowłosy siedział z górną partią ciała przewieszoną o podłokietnik kanapy. Obok niego na stole stało kilka pustych butelek po piwie i kilka pustych szklanek. Nie trudno było się domyślić, co wcześniej się w nich znajdowało.

-Przepraszam, Tommy. Powinnam była bardziej go pilnować. Teraz już chyba nici z planu. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.- dziewczyna złapała mnie za rękę i jęknęła.

Westchnąłem.

-Nic nie szkodzi, Mia, to nie twoja wina. W końcu, to jego impreza urodzinowa, miał prawo się upić. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Niech się cieszy, że ma przyjaciół, którzy się nim zaopiekują, podczas, gdy on nie do końca jest w stanie.- mruknąłem.- Wezmę go do siebie. To w końcu tylko parę domów z tond. Przepraszam, że zostawiam cię z tym wszystkim.

-Spokojnie, zajmę się wszystkim. Pozwolę im się pobawić jeszcze z pół godziny, po czym złapię za kij bejsbolowy i każę im się wynosić.- wyszczerzyła żeby w uśmiechu.

Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, pocałowałem ją w policzek i podszedłem do chłopaka rozwalonego na kanapie.

-Adam? Adam, żyjesz jeszcze?- odgarnąłem mu włosy z twarzy.

Spojrzał na mnie swoimi niesamowicie błękitnymi oczami. Nie wyglądał bardzo źle. Był pijany, ale nie powinien stwarzać dużych problemów.

-Tommy. Tommy, wyglądasz dzisiaj niesamowicie seksownie, wiesz?- powiedział uśmiechając się uroczo.

Widząc to wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

-Oho, zebrało ci się na szczerości. Choć, zabiorę cię stąd. Przenocujesz dzisiaj u mnie. Po pijaku jesteś strasznie milusi, wiesz?- parsknąłem.

Podniosłem go z kanapy zarzucając sobie jego ramię na szyję i obejmując go w pasie. Przez całą drogę do mojego domu wtulał swoją twarz w moje włosy, składał delikatne pocałunki na mojej szyi, policzku i płatku ucha. Drżałem przy każdym dotyku jego ust na swojej skórze, mogę nogi były jak z waty. Nie wiem, jak zdołałem donieść go do siebie, i jeszcze wciągnąć po schodach do swojego pokoju. Posadziłem go na łóżku zdejmując mu z szyi naszyjniki. Ściągnąłem mu buty i zmusiłem, żeby się położył. Przykryłem go kocem i usiadłem na krawędzi materaca odgarniając mu włosy opadające na twarz.

-Tommy… Jesteś taki piękny.- powiedział cicho.

Serce zabiło mi szybciej, ręce zaczęły się trząść. Pogładziłem go po twarzy.

-Wiesz, że się w tobie zakochałem, Tommy?

Miałem urywany oddech, poczułem wilgoć w oczach.

-Przestań… Jutro i tak nie będziesz nic pamiętał…- szepnąłem odwracając wzrok.

-Zakochałem się w tobie, Tommy.

Poczułem jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Zacisnąłem powieki. Cały wysiłek Mii z przygotowaniem makijażu pójdzie na marne.

-Dlaczego mówisz mi to akurat teraz? Dlaczego nie możesz powiedzieć tego, kiedy jesteś trzeźwy, kiedy następnego ranka będziesz wciąż wszystko pamiętał? Dlaczego?- krzyknąłem nie będąc w stanie pohamować dłużej emocji kłębiących się w mojej głowie i sercu.- Dlaczego…- szepnąłem.

Wstałem z łóżka i zszedłem na dół. Napisałem mamie czarnowłosego, że postanowił nocować dzisiaj u mnie. Zadzwoniłbym, ale nie chciałem zdradzać się z drżącym głosem. Zadawałaby zbyt wiele pytań. Ponownie otarłem łzy z policzków i napełniłem jedną szklankę wodą. Wróciłem do pokoju i położyłem wodę na szafce nocnej. Spojrzałem na Adama. Patrzył na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami.

-Jesteś jak dziecko, kiedy jesteś pijany…- mruknąłem uśmiechając się lekko.

Pewnie skutek był marny zważywszy na rozmazany makijaż i ślady łez na policzkach. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem iść w stronę niewielkiej kanapy, na której przyszło mi spać tej nocy.

-Proszę, Tommy… Nie idź…- usłyszałem słaby szept chłopaka.

Odwróciłem się patrząc na jego twarz. Wyglądał tak niewinnie. Westchnąłem i pokazałem, by się przesunął. Położyłem się na kocu obok niego zwrócony w jego stronę. Wyciągnąłem rękę i odgarnąłem mu włosy z twarzy gładząc przy tym jego policzek. Tak bardzo chciałem go teraz pocałować. Ale nie mogłem. Nie mógłbym znieść kolejnej rzeczy, o której nie będzie pamiętał nikt poza mną. Jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

-Zostanę tu dopóki nie zaśniesz.- szepnąłem.

Pokiwał głową i wtulił się w poduszkę zamykając oczy. Marzyłem, że któregoś dnia będę mógł tak leżeć, obok niego, móc zasypiać mając przed sobą tą piękną twarz.  
Gładziłem delikatnie jego policzek, dopóki jego oddech nie zwolnił, a klatka piersiowa nie zaczęła poruszać się w spokojnym, powolnym tempie.  
Westchnąłem ostatni raz przejeżdżając palcami po twarzy chłopaka i wstałem, po cichu kładąc się na kanapie. Owijając się kocem wpatrywałem się w podłogę. Po policzkach znów zaczęły spływać łzy.

_**NOTES:**__** No więc… Muszę was poinformować, że jutro wyjeżdżam, więc przez cały następny tydzień nie będę miała dostępu do laptopa… Oznacza to, że, niestety, następny rozdział dodam w poniedziałek 13 sierpnia :/ Wiem, wiem, przepraszam was ale dopiero wtedy będę miała taką możliwość. Mam nadzieję, że na wyjeździe podłapię trochę weny na następne odcinki :) **_


	11. I fell for you

_**NOTES:**__** Witam ponownie! Wróciłam z wyjazdu i w trakcie podróży naszło mnie parę pomysłów na ciąg dalszy! Ten odcinek miałam już napisany, ale nie miałam czasu przepisać go na laptopie, stąd tak późna pora dodania. Dziękuję za cierpliwość, za wszystkie komentarze i za to, że ze mną jesteście i śledzicie rozwój wydarzeń w High School Intricacies! Kocham was za to! A teraz już zapraszam na odcinek… dziesiąty! :) **_

* * *

_**Adam's POV**_

_Umarłem._

To była moja pierwsza myśl. Rozsadzało mi głowę, żołądek domagał się czegoś do przetrawienia. W gardle czułem gorzką, śluzowatą substancję, w ustach posmak alkoholu. Co się w ogóle stało… Ach, musiałem się upić na imprezie. A więc tak wygląda kac…  
Otworzyłem oczy. Wpadające przez odsłonięte okno światło było zabójcze dla moich wrażliwych receptorów wzroku. Zamrugałem kilka razy. Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój Tommiego. Co ja robię w jego pokoju? Zacząłem wracać myślami do zdarzeń wczorajszego wieczoru. I nagle sobie przypomniałem. Przypomniałem, jak pomagał mi dojść do swojego domu. Jak położył mnie w swoim łóżku. Jak odgarniał mi włosy z twarzy i gładził po policzku.  
Jak wyznałem, że się w nim zakochałem.  
I pamiętałem, jak zareagował. Nie uderzył mnie w twarz, ani też nie speszył, czy nie zaczął się śmiać. Zaniemówił, po czym zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, łzy smutku, żalu i bezsilności w jego czekoladowych oczach.

-Dzień dobry.

Tommy wszedł do pokoju z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Jak się czujesz? Nieźle wczoraj zabalowałeś.- zaśmiał się siadając na krawędzi materaca i podając mi szklankę wody z szafki obok.

-Bywało lepiej.- mruknąłem wypijając płyn duszkiem.

-Jak dużo przegapiłeś?- spytał już słabszym głosem.

Spojrzałem na niego po chwili odwracając wzrok.

-W jednej chwili tańczyłem wśród ludzi, którzy w szkole normalnie mnie nie zauważają, a w drugiej budzę się w twoim łóżku.- starałem się zaśmiać, ale z mojego gardła wydobył się tylko zduszony jęk.

Odważyłem się spojrzeć na blondyna. Siedział z rękami złożonymi na udach, spuszczoną głową i widocznie maskowanym smutkiem na twarzy.

-Dziękuję, że się mną zająłeś. Przepraszam za to wszystko.- szepnąłem.

Nie chciałem go okłamywać. Nienawidziłem tego. Ale… bałem się. Gdy szumiący w żyłach alkohol przestał oddziaływać na mózg wszystko zdawało się na powrót trudniejsze.

-Nie szkodzi. To były twoje urodziny.- Uśmiechnął się lekko, smutek wciąż na dnie czekoladowych oczu.- Wiesz… Chciałbym ci dać prezent. Urodzinowy.

Uśmiechnąłem się i podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Obcisłe spodnie nie były najlepszym materiałem na piżamę, ale przynajmniej koszulka była w miarę wygodna.  
Blondyn wziął gitarę i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie krzyżując nogi.

-Bo widzisz… Dokończyłem piosenkę.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, delikatny rumieniec wpłynął na jego policzki.

Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej.

-I…- wyjął z kieszeni spodni złożoną kilkakrotnie kartkę papieru.- chciałbym, żebyś ją zaśpiewał.

Rozłożyłem kartkę i uśmiechnąłem się do chłopaka potakując głową.  
Zaczął grać, a ja śpiewać, czytając zapisane odręcznie słowa.

'_It's late at night and I can't sleep, missin' youjust runs too deep.'_

Co jakiś czas zerkałem na chłopaka, na jego szczupłe palce zaciśnięte na strunach, na lekko przygryzioną wargę.

'_I Just wanna be with you, cause livin' is so hard to do, when all I know is trapped inside your eyes.'_

Serce mi przyspieszyło. Starałem się by nie drżał mi głos.  
On to napisał. On…

'_Baby you know that maybe it's time for miracles. Cause I ain't givin' up on love. No I ain't givin' up on us.'_

Podniosłem na niego wzrok. Uśmiechał się niepewnie odkładając na bok gitarę.

-Jest piękna.- szepnąłem.

Zarumienił się.  
Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

-Tommy… Ja pamiętam, co się wczoraj działo.- powiedziałem cicho.

Spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy szeroko otwarte, strach, zagubienie i nadzieja malujące się na ich dnie.

-Pamiętam wszystko.

-Och…- opuścił głowę pozwalając, by włosy zasłoniły mu twarz. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie niespokojnie ułożone na udach blondyna.

Wyciągnąłem rękę odgarniając mu włosy, delikatnie głaszcząc jego policzek, by na mnie spojrzał.

-I Tommy… To była prawda.- szepnąłem.- Ja… Ja zakochałem się w tobie.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy wtulił twarz w moją dłoń na swoim policzku.  
Uśmiechnąłem się.  
Podniósł wzrok powrotem na mnie, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy, topiąc mnie w czekoladowej głębi swoich tęczówek. Poczułem dreszcz ekscytacji spływający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Oddech przyspieszył wraz z biciem serca. W pustym żołądku nasiliło się trzepotanie motyli. Wstrzymałem w płucach powietrze i delikatnie pochyliłem się do przodu, prawie stykając nasze nosy ze sobą. Wciąż głaszcząc dłonią blady policzek chłopaka odetchnąłem głęboko starając się opanować drżenie. Pochyliłem się nieco bardziej w końcu złączając razem nasze usta. Ciepło rozlało się po moim ciele. Wilgotne wargi blondyna naparły lekko na moje w odpowiedzi na pocałunek. Cichy jęk wydobył się z gardła chłopaka, gdy przysunął się bliżej. Rozchylił wargi wpuszczając mój język do środka. Jęknąłem przesuwając dłoń z ciepłego policzka blondyna na jego kark, odchylając w tył jego głowę. Drugą ręką objąłem go w pasie przyciągając jeszcze bliżej, tak, że w rezultacie siedział mi na udach. Jego dłonie błądziły po moich plecach wywołując fale przyjemnych dreszczy spływających wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zapach i bliskość blondyna mieszała mi w głowie przyprawiając o zawroty. Pocałunki były namiętne, pełne pasji i gwałtowności. Skrywane od dawna pragnienia opuszczały nasze ciała we wzajemnej bitwie języków. Tommy poddał się z głębokim jękiem. Naparłem mocniej na jego ciepłe i delikatne wargi. Gdy w końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie nasze twarze wciąż dzieliły tylko centymetry. Mieszające się ze sobą, przyspieszone oddechy, policzki zaczerwienione od wzmożonego wysiłku. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe wyraźnie zadowolone z bliskości blondyna.

-Nawet nie wiesz, od jak dawna marzyłem, żeby to zrobić.- mruknąłem starając się opanować oddech.

-To dlaczego nie zrobiłeś?- szepnął.

-Ja… Myślałem, że jesteś hetero…

-Ja też tak myślałem.- zaśmiał się czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej.- Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to dłużej było prawdą.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało spoglądając na mnie.

Delikatny uśmiech na ustach chłopaka wywołał szeroki uśmiech na moich. Przesunąłem dłonią po policzku i szczęce blondyna.  
Uśmiechnął się uroczo wtulając głowę w zagłębienie u nasady mojej szyi. Delikatnie głaskałem go po plecach, był taki drobny. Czułem jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze.

-Prawdopodobnie powinieneś coś zjeść. Po wczorajszej imprezie musisz umierać z głodu. Zresztą, ja sam z trudem trzymam swój żołądek w ryzach.- wymamrotał z twarzą wciąż przyciśniętą do mojej szyi.

Zaśmiałem się głaszcząc jego blond włosy.

-Fakt, nie pogardziłbym czymś do jedzenia. Co powiesz na chińszczyznę?

Wyprostował się, patrząc na mnie z błyszczącymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ponownie zaśmiałem się przeczesując jego blond grzywkę. Był taki uroczy.

-Tylko pozwól mi się trochę ogarnąć. Musze wyglądać jak Joker po przejściach…

-Wyglądasz idealnie…- powiedział cicho.

Jego policzki pochłonęła głęboka czerwień. Zaśmiałem się cicho, odgarniając mu czule włosy z twarzy i składając delikatny, słodki pocałunek na jego wargach.  
Uśmiechnął się i zszedł z moich ud pozwalając mi wstać. Podczas, gdy Tommy zamawiał chińszczyznę, ja spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze. Lekko zaróżowione policzki, delikatnie roztrzepane włosy i błękitne oczy płonące szczęściem i ekscytacją. Na ustach formował się bezwiedny uśmiech, cała twarz promieniała. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu makijaż z ostatniej nocy bardzo nie ucierpiał. Zmyłem kilka roztartych śladów ciemnego cienia do powiek i eyelinera, przemyłem twarz wodą i przejechałem palcami przez włosy. Wyglądałem… zaskakująco dobrze, jak na kogoś, kto powinien mieć kaca. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że przestałem odczuwać już zawroty głowy?  
Otworzyłem cicho drzwi. Spojrzałem na drobnego blondyna siedzącego po turecku na łóżku. Wpatrywał się w swoje splecione na udach dłonie. Bezwiedny uśmiech błąkający się po jego ustach.

* * *

_**NOTES:**__** Przypominam o zostawianiu komentarzy! :) Na kolejny odcinek zapraszam w następnym tygodniu, już normalnie- w środę. **_


	12. INFO 2

**Po pierwsze**: _PRZEPRASZAM!_ Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak ciężko będzie utrzymać wielorozdziałowe opowiadanie w trakcie roku szkolnego. Nie ma czasu, żeby usiąść i napisać rozdział, a nie lubie pisac urywkami. W każdym razie, przepraszam, że czekacie tak długo!

**Po drugie**: Dziekuję wszystkim tym, którzy czekaja na kolejne rozdziały i sami upominają się o nie. Miło jest wiedzieć, że chcecie poznać dalszą część historii, która siedzi gdzieś tam w mojej głowie!

**Po trzecie**: Chcę wam powiedzieć, że wszystko mam juz zaplanowane. Jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie, oczywiście. Na początku po prostu zaczęłam pisać mając w głowie obraz Adama w nowej szkole. Oczywiście było jeszcze pare pomysłów na kilka wątków, ale ich wam nie zdradzę, bo jeszcze się pojawią. W każdym razie wszystko już mam ustalone, pomysł jest bezpieczny w mojej głowie, teraz wystarczy tylko to spisać. Nic wam oczywiście nie powiem, będziecie musieli poczekac i sami się dowiedzieć. **:)**

**Po czwarte**: _PRZEPRASZAM I NIEDŁUGO COŚ NAPISZĘ, OBIECUJĘ!_ Może nawet uda mi się jeszcze dzisiaj napisać kolejny rozdział. Nie obiecuję, że będzie bardzo rozległy, zresztą, kto wie, może akurat najdzie mnie niesamowita wena.

Na zakończenie dodam jeszcze tylko, że was kocham, gorąco pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia wszystkim tym z was, którzy muszą użerać się z polskim systemem edukacji.

**Kate**


	13. Just find me

**NOTES: ****Wybaczcie miiii! Wiem, wiem, już trochę czasu minęło od ostatniego rozdziału, ale zaczęła się szkoła i jest mi coraz trudniej znaleźć czas na cokolwiek. Nie martwcie się jednak! Nie porzuciłam tego opowiadania, mam na nie pomysł i chcę go zrealizować, więc pociągnę je do końca. Na początku myślałam też nad pisaniem sequela, ale w związku z zaistniałymi komplikacjami będę musiała to jeszcze przemyśleć. Ale jeszcze dobrych kilka rozdziałów części pierwszej na pewno będzie, więc to jeszcze nie koniec :) Nie obiecuję już kiedy będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały, tym bardziej, że postanowiłam pracować nad dwoma opowiadaniami Adommy jednocześnie (piszę też opowiadanie w języku angielskim- To Break Through The Barriers, serdecznie zapraszam, jeśli ktoś ma ochotę!). Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i za to, że pomimo takiej przerwy wciąż dajecie mi znać, że czekacie z niecierpliwością na ciąg dalszy. Ten odcinek dedykuję wszystkim tym, którzy są ze mną od pierwszego rozdziału HSI ^v^**

* * *

_Adam's POV_

Minęły już cztery miesiące odkąd ja i Tommy rzekomo jesteśmy razem. Skąd to sceptyczne podejście? Tommy nadal jest hetero.  
Przeprowadziliśmy długą rozmowę na temat zmiany jego orientacji. No… może niezbyt długą. Większość czasu spędziliśmy… zajmując się sobą, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. W każdym razie doszliśmy do tego, że blondyn jest biseksualny. I byłoby to dla mnie całkowicie w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że wiemy o tym tylko ja i Mia. Dla reszty świata wciąż jest hetero.  
Na początku było dobrze. Mówił, że boi się powiedzieć rodzicom, boi się, że go nie zaakceptują, a w szkole wyśmieją i zaczną szydzić, prześladować. Obiecywałem, że będę przy nim, że nie pozwolę nikomu go skrzywdzić, że sobie poradzimy. Ale on zawsze kończył rozmowę po prostu znów zaczynając mnie całować. Nie protestowałem. No bo kto by protestował? Właśnie. Ale minęły już cztery miesiące, a ja wciąż jestem w potajemnym związku z chłopakiem, którego kocham każdą cząsteczką swojego ciała. Jestem szczęśliwy, nie chcę tego ukrywać. Chcę móc całować mojego chłopaka kiedy zechcę, trzymać go za rękę, kiedy idziemy koło siebie, przytulać go i szeptać do ucha, że wszystko będzie dobrze, gdy widzę, że jest smutny. Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę, dopóki Tommy nie wyjawi tego, że jest Bi.  
Mówiłem sobie, że zaczekam. Że wytrwam, dopóki blondyn nie stwierdzi, że jest gotowy. Ale wszystko zaczęło się komplikować, gdy…

_Tommy's POV_

Ludzie w szkole zaczęli prześladować Adama. Pomiatać nim ze względu na jego orientację, wyśmiewać, że i tak żaden chłopak nie chce z nim być. Nie wiedzieli, że ja i Adam jesteśmy razem. I to wszystko było moją winą. Bałem się powiedzieć wszystkim, że wspaniały Tommy Joe Ratliff, szkolny Casanova, jest gejem. Właściwie Bi, ale kto z nich zauważy różnicę.  
Chciałem bronić czarnowłosego. Nawet raz przeciwstawiłem się pomiataniu go. Ale od razu ktoś z tłumu rzucił komentarz o „Ratliffie broniącym swojego chłopaka". Szybko się wycofałem, w końcu ktoś zauważyłby, że mnie i Adama łączy coś więcej niż zwyczajna męska przyjaźń.  
Było mi wstyd. Niesamowicie bardzo. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś popychał mojego ukochanego, zrzucał jego książki na podłogę, czy rzucał obraźliwe komentarze, czułem, jak moje mięśnie stają się wiotkie, ciało zaczyna niezauważalnie drżeć. Chowałem się wtedy za swoją blond grzywką, by nikt nie zauważył wstydu wymalowanego w moich oczach, na mojej twarzy.  
Ale to niczego nie zmieniało…

_Adam's POV_

Klęczałem na podłodze starając się pozbierać porozrzucane książki i zeszyty. Co chwila ktoś kopał jeden z podręczników, popychał mnie na zimną posadzkę holu, rzucał obraźliwe i niecenzuralne komentarze, wyśmiewał się. Czułem zbierające się w oczach łzy, widok mi się rozmazywał. Nie mogłem teraz zacząć płakać. Nie mogłem pokazać im, że jestem słaby. Dookoła stali gapie, niektórzy napawając się widokiem, niektórzy głęboko w sercach współczując biednemu, czarnowłosemu chłopakowi klęczącemu na środku holu, niektórzy po prostu potrzebujący zajęcia w wolnym czasie. Mia gotująca się ze złości, przytrzymywana w razie czego przez swojego nowego chłopaka. Mógłbym przysiąc, że gdyby odsłonić włosy, z uszu zaczęłaby lecieć para. I oczywiście Tommy. Stojący w tłumie ze spuszczoną głową, twarz ukrywa za długą grzywką, prawie niezauważalnie drżące ramiona. Poczułem kolejną falę łez wkradającą się pod powieki.

- I co? Będziesz teraz płakał? Tak, cioto, płacz! Biegnij wypłakać się swojej mamusi, pedale!- krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

Kto by pomyślał, że tak skończy się moja nauka w tej szkole…

-Ej! Zostawcie go!

Podniosłem głowę. Niewielki blondyn, niższy pewnie nawet od Tommiego, przedzierał się dzielnie przez tłum, torując sobie drogą łokciami. Ktoś ponownie popchnął mnie na ziemię.

-Powiedziałem zostaw go!- krzyknął chłopak.

-Co? Jedna ciota chce pomóc drugiej? Jakie to urocze. A może to twój chłopak, co? Żałosne. – zaczął szydzić jeden z gapiów.

-A żebyś wiedział, że chcę pomóc! Stoicie tak i znęcacie się nad człowiekiem, który nic wam nie zrobił! Jakoś wcześniej nie przeszkadzało wam, że jest gejem. Nagle staliście się wszyscy takimi homofobami? Co jest z wami nie tak?!- podszedł i klęknął koło mnie pomagając mi się podnieść.- Koniec tego przedstawienia. Rozejść się, już! No co jest?! Powiedziałem ROZEJŚĆ SIĘ!

Ludzie powoli zaczęli opuszczać zatłoczony hol. Spojrzałem wielkimi oczami na niższego chłopaka. Miał krótkie, blond włosy postawione na żel, tęczówki w kolorze chłodnego błękitu, przyjazny wyraz twarzy i srebrnego kolczyka w prawym płatku nosa.

-Nie daj im tak sobą pomiatać. Tym mu nie pomagasz. Musi widzieć, że można z tum walczyć, jeśli jest się silnym i ma się wsparcie.

Popatrzyłem na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

-O czym ty mówisz? Kto musi widzieć?- spytałem zdezorientowany.

-Tommy. Jesteście razem, prawda? Jeśli chcesz pomóc mu się przełamać, pokaż mu, że jesteś silny, że z tobą nic takiego mu się nie przydarzy, kiedy ujawni swoją orientację.- wyjaśnił spokojnym głosem, jakby to przecież było jasne.

-Skąd… Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?- spytałem.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Sauli Koskinen. Skąd wiem, że jesteście parą? Daj spokój, jestem gejem. Potrafię zauważyć parę homoseksualną krążącą mi przed nosem.- puścił mi oko uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – Jeśli będziesz chciał pogadać, o czymkolwiek, o prześladowaniu, o problemie ze swoim chłopakiem, po prostu mnie znajdź. Postaram się pomóc. I uważaj na siebie. Pokaż wszystkim, że jesteś silny.- uśmiechnął się i zostawił mnie na holu.

-Adam!- odwróciłem się pozwalając Mii się do mnie przytulić.- Tak mi przykro! Chciałam tam podejść i pokazać im wszystkim co o nich myślę, ale mi nie pozwolono!- poskarżyła się.

Zaśmiałem się.

-I bardzo dobrze. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby cię skrzywdzili.- pogłaskałem ją po głowie.

-Ale tak skrzywdzili ciebie.- mruknęła wtulając głowę w moją koszulkę.

-Nic mi nie zrobili, jest w porządku.- przytuliłem ją mocniej.

Uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła do Austina, swojego chłopaka. Podniosłem wzrok na stojącego w pewnej odległości ode mnie blondyna.

-Adam, ja…- szepnął wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Objąłem go ramionami i mocno przytuliłem do swojej piersi. Poczułem, jak obejmuje mnie w pasie i wtula twarz w mój tors.

-W porządku Tommy, to nic. Nic się nie stało.- szepnąłem całując go w czubek głowy.

W myślach krążyły mi jednak słowa błękitnookiego blondyna.  
„_Po prostu mnie znajdź. Postaram się pomóc."_

* * *

**NOTES:**** Komentarze? Hmm? Z góry dziękuję :) **


	14. You're just a mistake

_**NOTES:**__** Przedstawiam wam kolejny odcinek HSI! :) Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim, to naprawdę bardzo mi pomaga i podnosi na duchu. Kocham was, dzięki, że jesteście tu ze mną!  
Rozdział z dedykacją dla Pati, nowej czytelniczki i autorki świetnych fanfików Adommy! Polecam jej bloga: we (myślnik) can (myślnik) fly (myślnik) away (kropka) blog (kropka) onet (kropka) pl  
Pf, co ja mówię- „polecam". Po prostu wejdźcie i przeczytajcie jej opowiadania! Ja się zakochałam! :D**_

* * *

_You're just a mistake_

* * *

Adam's POV

Przemykałem przez rzędy szafek wypatrując niewysokiego blondyna. Musieliśmy porozmawiać. Poważnie porozmawiać. Miałem już tego dosyć. Miarka się przebrała.  
Po prostu do niego podejdę. Tak. Podejdę do niego i powiem, co jest na rzeczy. Powiem, że to mnie męczy, że dłużej tak nie potrafię. Tak będzie najlepiej. Tylko gdzie on, do cholery…  
Jest!

-Sauli!- zawołałem.

Niebieskooki Fin odwrócił się w moją stronę zaciekawiony. Na jego ustach przez ułamek sekundy zamajaczył przebiegły śmiech, ale mogło mi się zdawać, bo gdy tylko do niego dotarłem uśmiechał się ciepło.

-Adam. Co słychać?- spytał przyjaźnie.

-Mam… Przyszedłem cię o coś prosić.- zawahałem się. – Mówiłeś wtedy… Dzisiaj rano… Mówiłeś, że możesz mi pomóc. Z Tommym… Ja chyba… Ja chyba potrzebuję tej twojej pomocy.- wydukałem wpatrując się w nieistniejący punkt pod moimi stopami.

W oczach chłopaka coś zabłysło, ale od razu zgasło, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz pełen współczucia.

-Nie martw się. Coś wymyślę. Już chyba nawet mam plan. Pomogę ci wyrwać się z tego błędnego koła. Ale musisz mi zaufać. Wiem co robię.- uniósł prawy kącik ust nieznacznie w górę.

Westchnąłem.

-W porządku, ufam ci.- odparłem.- Dziękuję. Porozmawiasz z nim?

-Ehm…- blondyn zawahał się przez sekundę.- Taak. Porozmawiam z nim. Dzisiaj. Po lekcjach. Tylko nie możesz się z nim zobaczyć. Musi być sam, by przemyśleć całą sprawę. Pozwól mu dzisiaj iść do domu samemu. Nie dzwoń do niego, nie pisz. Daj mu kilka dni na zastanowienie się.- uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.- Do zobaczenia później!

Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku jednej z sal lekcyjnych.  
Uśmiechnąłem się. Nareszcie wszystko będzie wyglądać tak, jak powinno.

Tommy's POV

Stałem i patrzyłem, jak blondyn oddala się w kierunku klasy. Coś zakłuło mnie w klatce piersiowej. Po co Adam chciał się zobaczyć z tym chłopakiem? Czarnowłosy wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, bez przerwy się rumienił, kiedy rozmawiali.  
Poczułem wilgoć zbierającą się pod powiekami.  
Uspokój się, Ratliff! To na pewno nic takiego, przestań wszystko wyolbrzymiać. Adam powiedział, że cię kocha. Przecież mu wierzysz.  
No tak, kochał mnie. Ale potem okazałem się pieprzonym tchórzem. Ktoś taki jak Adam nie zakochałby się w tchórzu.  
Odwróciłem się na pięcie i prawie biegnąc ruszyłem w stronę sali. Brunet nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że widziałem całe zajście. Co by wtedy o mnie pomyślał? Nie dość, że tchórzliwy to jeszcze szpieguje? Brawo, Tommy. Świetna robota. Naprawdę.  
Usiadłem w ławce czekając na dzwonek. No i dosłownie w tej właśnie sekundzie zadzwonił. Odetchnąłem głęboko parę razy, żeby się uspokoić i powstrzymać łzy napływające mi do oczu.  
Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi być.

Gdy wychodziłem z klasy ktoś złapał mnie za łokieć i odciągnął na bok. Spojrzałem zdezorientowany na swoje ramię, potem na twarz właściciela palców zaciśniętych na moim przedramieniu.  
Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

-To ty.- powiedziałem nieznacznie drżącym głosem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Mimo, że nie był to złośliwy uśmiech, nie zaliczył bym go do Top 10 Najmilszych Uśmiechów Świata.

-Witaj, Tommy. Musimy porozmawiać. Widzisz, rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Adamem.

Moje serce zabiło szybciej, dziwne kłucie w klatce piersiowej powróciło.

-Prosił mnie, żebym z tobą porozmawiał. Ma zbyt miękkie serce, by zrobić to sam.- jego uśmiech przybrał już odcień pod tytułem „przykro mi, och, poczekaj, jednak nie".- Ostatnio coś się między nami wydarzyło. Rozumiesz, jakaś chemia. To chyba przeznaczenie. Pasujemy do siebie idealnie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… No spójrz na siebie.- naprawdę miał całkiem niezły asortyment tych miłych-niemiłych uśmiechów.- Chyba rozumiesz. W każdym razie, Adam poprosił mnie, żebym przekazał ci, że teraz spotyka się ze mną. Przeprasza za całe to zamieszanie. To była tylko pomyłka.- rzucił jeszcze na zakończenie jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmieszków i poklepawszy mnie „przyjaźnie" po ramieniu odszedł w stronę drzwi.

Ale ja nic już nie czułem. Nic nie słyszałem. Tłum uczniów sunął w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły, a ja stałem na środku korytarza nie zwracając na nic uwagi.  
_„To była tylko pomyłka."  
_ Adam uważał mnie za pomyłkę.  
Poczułem, że w moich płucach nie ma wystarczająco dużo powietrza. Że na całym świecie jest zbyt mało powietrza. Widok przed oczami stawał się coraz bardziej rozmyty. Nie wiem, czy to przez oczy pełne łez, czy też przez to, że chyba przestałem oddychać. Było mi wszystko jedno. Ktoś co chwila na mnie wpadał, myślałem, że zaraz upadnę. Zamiast tego w końcu znalazłem się na zewnątrz.  
Słońce świeciło zbyt jasno, ptaki śpiewały zbyt głośno, ludzie rozmawiali zbyt wyraźnie, samochody na parkingu robiły zbyt duże zamieszanie. Wszystko wokół był jednym wielkim chaosem. Nie mogłem tego znieść, moja głowa tak bardzo bolała od tego wszystkiego.  
Nagle, gdzieś po drugiej stronie parkingu, zobaczyłem Adama. Spojrzał na mnie, zagryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok. Pospiesznie wyjął z kieszeni spodni kluczyki do samochodu, otworzył drzwiczki od strony kierowcy i włączył silnik. Nie patrząc w moją stronę wyjechał z parkingu zostawiając mnie wpatrującego się ślepo w punkt, gdzie zniknął czarny pojazd.  
Poczułem, jak coś we mnie nagle pękło. Serce zakłuło jeszcze bardziej, z płuc uleciało całe powietrze, łzy w końcu spłynęły po policzkach. Rzuciłem się w dół schodów przepychając się pomiędzy zirytowanymi uczniami. Nawet nie wiem dokąd biegłem. Chciałem tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Jak najdalej od miejsc, które kojarzyły mi się z Adamem.  
Biegłem tak długo, aż zorientowałem się, że właściwie to nie mam dokąd pójść. Wszystkie miejsca kojarzyły mi się w jakiś sposób z czarnowłosym. Jak przesiadywaliśmy do późna w moim pokoju, po prostu rozmawiając. Jak założyliśmy się, że damy radę zajść do każdej kawiarni, pubu i baru w mieście. Jak poszliśmy razem do klubu tylko po to, by ponaśmiewać się z tych wszystkich zdesperowanych i pijanych w sztok, spoconych ludzi.  
Zaczęło się już ściemniać, a ja wciąż chodziłem po podejrzanych ulicach Burbanku. Stwierdziłem w końcu, że narażenie się na gwałt i śmierć, albo śmierć i gwałt (różnie to bywa) byłoby głupim pomysłem, nawet jak na nie, więc zawróciłem w kierunku swojego domu.  
Leżąc na łóżku ściskałem iPhona w dłoni, z nadzieją, że Adam zaraz do mnie zadzwoni, jak co wieczór, by powiedzieć „dobranoc". Że cały dzisiejszy dzień okaże się tylko nieporozumieniem.  
Ale minęła północ, a telefon milczał. Kolejne łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Adam już nie zadzwoni. Że już nigdy nie zadzwoni tylko po to, by powiedzieć mi „dobranoc" przed snem. Że już nigdy mnie nie przytuli, kiedy będę się czymś denerwował, że już nigdy nie pocałuje mnie w czubek głowy, gdy coś spieprzę. Że to już koniec. Że byłem tylko pomyłką.


	15. Have you ever really loved me

_**NOTES:**__** Następny rozdział. Wiem, szybko, co nie? ^_^ Może odrobinę krótszy, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Czekam na opinie w komentarzach!**_

* * *

_Have you ever really loved me_

* * *

Tommy's POV

Znacie to uczucie, kiedy jesteś tak bardzo zraniony, że w pewnym momencie wszystko co czujesz to już tylko wszechogarniające wkurwienie? Tak, moja depresja właśnie weszła w nową fazę.  
Obudziłem się rano z chęcią zamordowania zbyt głośno szczekającego psa sąsiadów, gołębia, który usadowił się na kominie i gruchał wniebogłosy, mamy, za to, że postanowiła akurat wczoraj wieczorem wrzucić moją ulubioną, szarą bluzę do prania, i oczywiście Adama. Za to, że rozpieprzył mi życie.

-Kurwa!- wydarłem się, kiedy po raz setny uderzyłem stopą o kant szafki.

-Thomas! Jak ty się wyrażasz!- oburzyła się moja mama.

Burknąłem coś pod nosem. Trudno powiedzieć, czy były to jakieś marne przeprosiny czy kolejne przekleństwo, ale kto by się tym przejmował.  
Wstawiłem miskę opróżnioną z płatków do zlewu i wbiegłem na górę. Włożyłem przez głowę czarną bluzę z kapturem, potykając się o własne nogi wciągnąłem rurki tego samego koloru i wydobyłem spod biurka Creepersy. Nie muszę chyba mówić, jakiego były koloru. To chyba jasne.  
Złapałem torbę, wrzuciłem do niej telefon i zbiegłem na dół.

-WYCHODZĘ!- ryknąłem, pomimo, że mama stała trzy kroki ode mnie.

Zatrzasnąłem drzwi, zanim zdążyła choćby otworzyć usta i ruszyłem biegiem w stronę szkoły. Ścinając zakręty pędziłem do klasy, dobrze wiedząc, że już i tak nie ważne, o której przyjdę. Byłem spóźniony. Koniec, kropka.  
Otworzyłem drzwi.

-Ratliff. Spóźnienie. Wytłumacz się.- usłyszałem na wejściu.

-Po co?- mruknąłem.

Nauczyciel zakrztusił się kawą.

-Co, proszę? Co powiedziałeś, młody człowieku?- warknął.

-Spytałem, po co? Jakie to ma znaczenie, dlaczego się spóźniłem. Czy gdybym powiedział, że musiałem przeprowadzić pieprzoną staruszkę przez jezdnię, spotkałaby mnie inna kara niż za spóźnienie bez żadnego konkretnego powodu?

Nauczyciel cały poczerwieniał. Ciekawe, czy zaparują mu okulary…

-Myślę, że już się o tym nie przekonamy.- wycedził przez zaciśnięte szczęki.- Zostań po lekcjach, Ratliff. Teraz siadaj.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i powlokłem się na swoje miejsce.  
Czułem na sobie czyjś wzrok, kiedy siadałem w ławce. Nie musiałem patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć kto to. Wiedziałem, że to Adam. Jak śmiesz w ogóle na mnie patrzeć, tchórzu! Jakiś fiński blondynek musiał za ciebie zrywać z twoim byłym chłopakiem? TCHÓRZ! PIEPRZONY KURWA TCHÓRZ!  
Wszystko we mnie wrzało. Chciałem do niego podejść i wywrzeszczeć mu w twarz wszystkie obelgi świata. Wiedziałem jednak, że mniej więcej w połowie zacząłby mną wstrząsać szloch, po policzkach zaczęłyby mi spływać łzy i jedyne o czym bym myślał to, to, jak bardzo chcę znaleźć się w ramionach bruneta. Więc może innym razem.  
Spuściłem wzrok na blat ławki i nie zmieniłem pozycji do momentu, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Wtedy wyszedłem spokojnie z sali, nie zważając na wołanie nauczyciela.  
Nagle poczułem czyjąś ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwróciłem się, a moje serce o mało nie pękło od przyspieszonego bicia. Ręka szybko opuściła moją prywatną przestrzeń, więc nawet nie zdążyłem zareagować.

-Tommy, wszystko w porządku? Ja… zachowujesz się… wszystko gra?- w głosie bruneta pobrzmiewało zmartwienie.

-Nie masz się, kurwa, o co martwić.

-Tommy…

-NIE TWÓJ PIEPRZONY INTERES!-wrzasnąłem.

-O czym ty…- złapał mnie za przedramię, ale odskoczyłem jak oparzony.

-Nie dotykaj mnie!- warknąłem przerywając mu.- Nawet, kurwa, nie miałeś odwagi, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć! Musiałeś się wysłużyć jakimś cholernym fińskim chłopczykiem!

-Ja… Tommy, ja próbowałem z tobą o tym rozmawiać, ja tylko… Bo… Bałem się, że źle to zrozumiesz, ja… Ja nie chciałem cię stracić.- jęknął Adam.

-No to rzeczywiście, idealny sposób na „niestracenie mnie"! Brawo! Kurwa, brawo!

-Tommy, proszę, zrozum mnie… Ja potrzebuję czegoś prawdziwego, muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś mój w każdej chwili, nie tylko, kiedy nikt nas nie widzi.- błagał.

-Co ty w ogóle gadasz. Po tym co usłyszałem, jakoś nie odniosłem wrażenia, że chcesz, żebym był twój! I wiesz co?! Może ja wcale nie chcę być twój!-krzyknąłem.

Adam wyglądał, jakbym go uderzył. Pobladł, jego oddech stał się płytki i urywany. Patrzył na mnie błękitnymi oczami pełnymi bólu i smutku. Widziałem, że go zraniłem. Nie wiedziałem tylko, dlaczego. Przecież, to on ze mną zerwał. To nie ja przyszedłem do niego mówiąc, że był tylko pomyłką.

-Czy ty… Czy kiedy mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz… Kłamałeś?- szepnął.

Spuściłem wzrok zaciskając usta w prostą linię.

-Może faktycznie tak będzie lepiej…- powiedziałem cicho.

-Tommy…

-Nie wracajmy już do tego. Proszę.-starałem się opanować drżenie głosu.- Żegnaj, Adam.

Powstrzymując kolejną falę łez zalewającą mi oczy odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem w stronę swoich następnych zajęć, tak, by czarnowłosy nie był w stanie zobaczyć wilgotnych smug na moich policzkach.  
_„Czy ty… Czy kiedy mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz… Kłamałeś?"  
_Oczywiście, że nie. Jak mógłbym… Kochałem Adama całym swoim sercem, każdą komórką swego ciała, każdym skrawkiem swojego umysłu. Wszystko we mnie wrzeszczało, żebym zawrócił, żebym wykrzyczał mu w twarz to, jak bardzo mnie zranił. To, jak bardzo bolało, że mnie zostawił. To, że kocham go jak nikogo na świecie i to, że nigdy nie będę w stanie przestać.  
Ale nie zawróciłem.


	16. I love you and this is

_**NOTES:**__** Kochani, kolejny rozdział! Tak, wiem, wiem, szaleję xD  
Muszę wam powiedzieć, że zbliżamy się do końca. Jeszcze kilka rozdziałów, nie wiem, czy dwa, czy trzy, ale już niewiele. Ale nie martwcie się! Jeszcze trochę przed nami, przygoda chłopaków jeszcze się nie skończyła! :) Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, jesteście kochani, naprawdę o wiele lepiej mi się pisze po przeczytaniu waszych opinii. **__**Czekam na kolejne! Miłego czytania! ^_^**_

* * *

I love you and this is how it's supposed to be

* * *

Adam's POV

Wszystko się zgadzało. Nareszcie wszystkie elementy wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Tommy, kiedy mówił, że mnie kocha, tak naprawdę kłamał. Nigdy się we mnie nie zakochał, wciąż był hetero. To dlatego nie chciał przyznać się do bycia gejem. Bo najzupełniej w świecie nim nie był. Oszukiwał mnie. Oszukiwał mnie przez cały ten czas. Po co? Nie mam pojęcia. Może z tego samego powodu co cała reszta świata. Żeby ponaśmiewać się z nastoletniego geja, który myślał, że odnalazł miłość. Przecież to takie zabawne. To po prostu śmieszne…  
Siedziałem słuchając monotonnego głosu nauczyciela, tak na prawdę nic nie słysząc. Dłoń sama poruszała się kreśląc litery na papierze przed moimi oczami.  
'_I keep running into walls that I can't break down._'  
Przeczesałem palcami włosy głośno wzdychając. Byłem taki głupi. Co ja sobie wyobrażałem? Że przyjadę nagle do nowego miasta, zacznę wszystko na nowo, spotkam miłość swojego życia i będę już szczęśliwy? Czego ja się naoglądałem. Takie akcje to może tylko w scenariuszach bajek czy głupiutkich filmów dla nastolatek. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się naprawdę. A już na pewno nie mi.  
Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek ktoś od razu stanął przy moim biurku. Podniosłem wzrok. Patrzyły na mnie błękitne, roześmiane oczy w odcieniu bryły lodu.

-Cześć, Adam. Co słychać?- spytał przyjaźnie.

-Nie najlepiej… Jak Tommy przyjął waszą wczorajszą rozmowę?

-Wiesz… Myślę, że nie powinieneś sobie nim zawracać głowy. On nie jest jeszcze gotowy na poważny związek. Dopiero odkrywa się w nowym świecie. Ja… Ja mógłbym ci pomóc o nim zapomnieć.- powiedział ciepło dotykając lekko mojego ramienia.

Powiodłem wzrokiem do miejsca, w którym spoczywała jego ręka. Przeniosłem wzrok powrotem na chłopaka.

-A co, jeśli ja wcale nie chcę o nim zapomnieć?

-Och, Adam…- uśmiechnął się zmysłowo i przyległ do mnie całym ciałem kładąc dłonie płasko na mojej klatce piersiowej.- Jesteś tego pewien? Bo wydaje mi się, że nie do końca to przemyślałeś.- wymruczał przesuwając dłonie w górę po moim torsie, zaplatając je na moim karku.- Ze mną mógłbyś mieć wszystko. Mógłbym ci dać co tylko byś zapragnął.

Patrzyłem w zimne, niebieskie oczy Fina. Czułem ciepło bijące z jego ciała, jego ręce na mojej szyi. Wszystko to było takie… nieprawidłowe.  
On nie był Tommym.  
Złapałem Sauliego za dłonie i zsunąłem je ze swojego karku, jednocześnie odsuwając od ciebie blondyna.

-Przykro mi, Sauli, ale dla mnie liczy się tylko Tommy. On jest dla mnie jedyny.- zabrałem swoją torbę i wyszedłem zostawiając chłopaka samego w sali.

Musiałem znaleźć Tommiego. Musiałem z nim porozmawiać. Nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, żeby się ode mnie oddalił. Później mogłoby już być za późno.  
Zauważyłem go idącego holem głownym.

-Tommy!- krzyknąłem.

Odwrócił się zaskoczony. Spojrzał na mnie i, mógłbym przysiąc, że jego oczy zaszkliły się na moment, ale szybko zamrugał.  
Podbiegłem do niego.

-Tommy, błagam cię. Przepraszam, że nie porozmawiałem z tobą sam. Wiem, że powinienem, Tommy, proszę cię, wybacz mi. Proszę, nie możesz nas przekreślić tak od razu.

-O czym ty mówisz. To ty ze mną zerwałeś! Przepraszam, że byłem „tylko pomyłką"!- warknął i już miał odejść, ale złapałem go mocno za nadgarstki przytrzymując w miejscu.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

-Co ty, do cholery, wygadujesz? Jaką pomyłką?

Szarpnął się starając mi się wyrwać, ale mu nie pozwoliłem.

-Wczoraj przyszedł do mnie ten twój fiński chłopczyk. Twoja nowa zabawka. Powiedział mi, że się w sobie zakochaliście, a ja byłem tylko pomyłką. Miał mi to wszystko przekazać, bo ty nie miałeś serca.- warknął.

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.

-Ja nic takiego… Tommy, ja bym nigdy nie zrobił tobie czegoś takiego!- potrząsnąłem nim lekko.- Co za cholerny kłamca! Jak mogłem być tak głupi! Boże, Tommy, on kłamał, nic z tego co powiedział nie było prawdą! Błagam, musisz mi uwierzyć!- zmusiłem go do patrzenia mi w oczy.

Widziałem w nich ból i rozdarcie. Poczułem się bezsilny, jakby cała energia życiowa nagle wyparowała. Puściłem nadgarstki chłopaka i objąłem go, przyciągając do siebie. Wtuliłem twarz w jego włosy chłonąc ciepło bijące z jego ciała. Tak. Tak właśnie powinno być. To było właściwe.  
Poczułem, jak jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch. Przytuliłem go mocniej, po czym odsunąłem się na tyle, by móc widzieć jego twarz. Otarłem łzy spływające po bladych policzkach blondyna.

-Tommy, proszę. Uwierz mi. Nie mogę cię stracić. Kocham cię.-szepnąłem.

Spojrzał na mnie. Jego duże, brązowe oczy wciąż mokre od łez były pełne zagubienia.

-J–Ja też cię k–kocham, Adam.- wyszlochał.

Serce mocniej mi zabiło. Delikatnie przeczesywałem palcami włosy blondyna, drugą ręką przytrzymując go w pasie, blisko swojego ciała.

-I j–ja… przepraszam, że cię raniłem. Ja nie chciałem, ja… ja się bałem…- szlochał.- Ale teraz się postaram. Bo… Bo ja nie chcę, żebyś odszedł…- wtulił twarz w moją pierś.

-Tommy, ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Jestem przy tobie.- wyszeptałem w jego włosy.

Odsunął się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mi w twarz.

-Ale odejdziesz. Jeśli nie przyznam się otwarcie do tego, kim jestem, odejdziesz.- powiedział z miną pełną powagi i obawy.

Spuściłem wzrok mocniej oplatając ramiona wokół wąskiej talii blondyna.

-Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził.- szepnął i wspiął się na palce, żeby mnie pocałować.

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy. Wokół nas było mnóstwo uczniów, tyle osób nas widziało. Kłębili się rzucając nam ukradkowe spojrzenia, szepcząc coś między sobą. Niektórzy zasłaniali rozchylone w szoku usta, niektórzy się krzywili. Teraz wszyscy wiedzieli.  
Tommy w ten właśnie sposób oznajmił wszystkim kim jest. Ujawnił się po to, by mnie nie ranić. I by nie ranić samego siebie.  
Jęknąłem i oddałem pocałunek napierając mocniej na wargi blondyna. Z jego gardła wydobył się głęboki jęk, gdy zaplatał swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi i przyciągnął mnie bliżej stykając nasze ciała na całej długości. Rozchylił usta pozwalając mojemu językowi wsunąć się do środka. Nasze usta goniły się nawzajem, języki splatały w namiętnym tańcu. Moje dłonie błądziły po plecach blondyna badając każdą krzywiznę jego kręgosłupa.  
Kiedy w końcu odsunęliśmy się od siebie starając się złapać oddech, spojrzałem mu w oczy.

-Dziękuję.- szepnąłem.- Obiecuję, nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić.

-Kocham cię.- wymruczał na powrót wtulając się w moje ciało.

Uśmiechnąłem się chowając twarz w miękkich włosach chłopaka.  
Tak właśnie powinno być. To było właściwe.


	17. It's all that matters

**NOTES:**** Cześć, kochani! A więc dostarczam wam dziś nowy rozdział. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, jesteście naprawdę niesamowici! ^_^  
Przykro mi to ogłaszać, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Ten rozdział, jest ostatnim rozdziałem. Przed nami jeszcze tylko Epilog. Więc… mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, rozdział jest dłuższy niż zwykle. Jeszcze się z wami nie żegnam, bo chcę, żebyście poczekali na Epilog :) W każdym razie, miłego czytania i dajcie znać, co sądzicie! Komentarze są, jak zwykle, mile widziane! :D **

**P.S.  
Jeśli chcecie, żebym was osobiście poinformowała, kiedy wrzucę wspomniany Epilog, napiszcie mi w komentarzu swoją nazwę z Twittera :) **

**P.P.S  
Z tymi komentarzami to na serio. Piszcie! xD**

* * *

_It's all that matters_

* * *

Tommy's POV

W ciągu minionych dni świat się nie zawalił. Nie nastąpiła apokalipsa, nie wyrzucono mnie ze szkoły, właściwie to chyba nawet nikt się zbytnio nie przejął nowiną o moim byciu Bi. Życie toczyło się jak dawniej. Wstawałem rano, szedłem do szkoły, udawałem, że uważam na lekcjach, spotykałem się z Adamem i Mią, wracałem do domu, grałem na gitarze i kładłem się spać. Nic się nie zmieniło. Bałem się jednak, że wkrótce to nastąpi.  
Nie powiedziałem rodzicom. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później się dowiedzą. W końcu wszyscy już wiedzieli. Ale odwlekałem jak najdłużej tą chwilę. Nie chciałem im powiedzieć. Bałem się, jak zareagują. Niestety wkrótce miałem stanąć oko w oko ze swoim strachem. Nie było innej możliwości. Bo niby jak miałbym im wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie zabiorę żadnej dziewczyny na bal absolwentów, ponieważ to _m n i e_ ktoś zabiera? Och, no i jeszcze jak miałbym im wytłumaczyć, że tym kimś jest… CHŁOPAK?

Adam's POV

-A co, jak odmówi? Mia, co jeśli powie „nie"?- jęknąłem zdesperowany wpatrując się w niewielką dziewczynę siedzącą naprzeciwko mnie.

-Adam. Uspokój się. Przestań histeryzować. Oczywiście, że się zgodzi. W końcu nie ma wyboru. Jesteście parą. Przecież to oczywiste, że pójdziecie razem na bal.- skomentowała odgryzając kawałek marchewki.

-Ale to Tommy! Dla niego takie rzeczy nie są oczywiste! Na pewno mnie wyśmieje. A kiedy zorientuje się, że mówię poważnie zacznie mnie przepraszać i będzie wymyślał niestworzone wymówki, żeby tylko nie musiał iść.- westchnąłem głęboko po czym z rezygnacją pozwoliłem głowie opaść na blat stołu.

-No to najwyżej. I co z tego? Przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, że spróbowałeś. A tak, co? Tylko się będziesz zastanawiał, co by było, gdyby. Nic ci nie zaszkodzi spróbować.- skwitowała.

Uniosłem głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Westchnąłem.

-Ok. Chyba masz rację. Spytam go.- powiedziałem.-… Ale może kiedy indziej…

-Jesteś niemożliwy.- westchnęła.

W drodze na następną lekcje postanowiłem spytać Tommiego o bal absolwentów. Tylko… on wcale mi tego nie ułatwiał.

-Widzisz to? Matko, całkowicie zwariowali. Te plakaty wiszą wszędzie! I co to w ogóle za hasło? „Zatańcz ze swoja przyszłością". No proszę. Że niby partner to ta przyszłość? No bo chyba nie nasza sala gimnastyczna. Powinno być „spierdalaj póki czas". Czy w ogóle ktoś przychodzi na takie bale? I, że co się tam niby robi? Tańczy? Podziwia dekoracje? Słucha kiczowatego zespołu? Dolewa po kryjomu alkohol do ponczu?- prychnął chłopak.

Szedłem wpatrzony we własne stopy, nerwowo bawiąc się końcem rękawa.

-W zasadzie, to… Ehm… Tommy…? Nie myślałeś przypadkiem, żeby się może… no… Wybrać na ten bal…?- spytałem cicho, czując rumieniec palący mi twarz.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział zdecydowałem się na niego spojrzeć. Stał wpatrując się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zarumieniłem się jeszcze bardziej, ponownie uciekając wzrokiem.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie...- mruknąłem zażenowany.

-Ja… Ehm… Adam, ja… Ja nie… Pytasz serio?- wydukał.

-No… Tak…

Wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby mnie po raz pierwszy na oczy widział.

-Ja nie sądziłem, że… Bo przecież… Adam, na bal potrzebna jest partnerka!- jęknął.

-Ty będziesz moją partnerką.

-Nie będę twoją partnerką.- fuknął oburzony.

-Nie, to znaczy ja…- westchnąłem.- Chodzi mi o to, że po prostu chcę pójść z tobą na bal. Nie oczekuję, że założysz sukienkę, po prostu… Chcę tam być… Z tobą.- powiedziałem patrząc, jak twarz chłopaka łagodnieje.

-Ja… W porządku. Pójdę z tobą.

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

-Pójdziesz? Naprawdę?- spytałem lekko zszokowany.

-Tak.- uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Złapałem go w pasie i przyciągnąłem, mocno wtulając w swoje ciało.

-Och, Tommy, dziękuję. Obiecuję, będzie fajnie, zobaczysz.- powiedziałem całując go w czubek głowy.

-Ale mogę założyć garnitur?- wymruczał w moja koszulkę.

-Garnitur jest jak najbardziej ok.- zaśmiałem się jeszcze raz całując miękkie włosy blondyna.

Tommy's POV

Usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. To już. Wytarłem spocone dłonie o spodnie i ruszyłem na dół. Będąc na schodach usłyszałem zdziwiony głos mamy.

-Adam? Co ty tu robisz? Wydawało mi się, że wybierasz się dziś na bal.

-Wybieram się, pani Ratliff. Wpadłem tylko po swoją parę.

Uśmiechnąłem się słysząc wesoły głos bruneta. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wszedłem do salonu. Podszedłem do wyższego chłopaka pozwalając, by oplótł ramiona wokół mojej talii.

-Mamo… Ja… Idę na bal absolwentów. Wrócę późno.- powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

Byłem zdenerwowany jak cholera, ale jednocześnie czułem się, jakby wypełniało mnie jakieś wewnętrzne światło. Byłem szczęśliwy. I nikt nie był w stanie tego zmienić. Nie teraz.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywała się we mnie w kompletnym osłupieniu. Po chwili jednak wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał, a oczy wypełniło ciepło.

-Bawcie się dobrze chłopcy.- powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach.- Adam… Opiekuj się moim synem.

-Obiecuję, proszę pani.- powiedział mocniej mnie obejmując.

Poczułem, że na usta wpływa mi szeroki uśmiech. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na mamę, po czym odwróciłem się twarzą do Adama. Złapałem go za rękę i wyprowadziłem z domu.

-Choć, pokażemy im co to znaczy dobrze się bawić.- wyszczerzyłem zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i pochylił się złączając nasze usta. Jęknąłem cicho rozchylając wargi.

-Kocham cię.- mruknął brunet odsuwając się o parę centymetrów.

-Wiem. Ja też cię kocham.- uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

Sala była przystrojona od góry do dołu. W tyle stała drewniana scena obklejona srebrnym materiałem, który zdawał się błyszczeć w świetle lamp zawieszonych pod sufitem. Wszystko było srebrne i białe. Wyglądało trochę jak stylizowane na zimę, choć nie mam pojęcia czemu, bo przecież był początek maja. Zrozumiałem za to, dlaczego mieliśmy „zatańczyć ze swoją przyszłością". Na stołach dookoła sali poukładane były sterty kolorowych broszurek z nazwami uczelni.  
Nigdy przedtem nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co zrobię po skończeniu szkoły. Było dla mnie jasne, że nie zrobię nic. Po prostu zaciągnę się do jakiegoś podrzędnego zespołu i będę grał w nocnych klubach by zarobić na spłacenie czynszu. Niczego więcej nie oczekiwałem. Muzyk mieszkający z kilkoma znajomymi w jednym mieszkaniu. I tyle. Nie miałem zbyt wybujałych marzeń. Burbank właściwie na niewiele pozwalał. Ale, gdy spojrzałem na stojącego u mojego boku bruneta nagle naszły mnie pewne wątpliwości. Co zrobi Adam po ukończeniu szkoły? Nie może przecież tu zostać. Musi się z tond wyrwać. Zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Coś osiągnąć. I pewnie nawet by to zrobił, gdyby nie… Ja. I wtedy mnie to uderzyło. Ja go tu zatrzymuję. Pociągnę go na dno, jeśli czegoś nie zrobię.  
Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na bruneta. Rozmawiał z Mią z ożywieniem. Wykorzystałem ta chwilę i podszedłem do stołów po drugiej stronie sali. Collage, uniwerek, kolejny collage… W oczy rzuciła mi się zwykła, biała kartka wypełniona czarnym drukiem. Podniosłem ją i zacząłem czytać w przytłumionym świetle lamp.

„_Dogoń swoje marzenia"_

_Uczelnia nie jest dla ciebie? Nie chcesz marnować kolejnych lat swojego życia w ławce szkolnej? Nie musisz! Po prostu podążaj swoimi ścieżkami. Chcesz być modelką? Projektantem mody? Aktorem? Piosenkarką? Nowy Jork czeka!_

To było to! Adam kocha teatr. Dlaczego nie spróbuje sił na Brodway'u? Miałby szanse! Jest naprawdę dobry!  
Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie słabo i schowałem kartkę do kieszeni garnituru.  
Teraz pozostaje już tylko przekonać go, że to dobry pomysł… Że będzie lepiej, gdy wyjedzie.

-Drodzy uczniowie! Proszę o ciszę! Myślę, że najwyższy czas ogłosić Króla i Królową Balu!- zabrzmiał wesoły głos dyrektora.

Rozejrzałem się po sali. Widziałem entuzjastycznie klaszczące dziewczyny w kolorowych sukniach, uśmiechniętych chłopaków dźgających się porozumiewawczo łokciami, kilka znudzonych twarzy… Jednak oczy wszystkich zwrócone były w kierunku sceny, na której stało już kilku nauczycieli trzymających dwie lśniące korony. Na ten moment czekały wszystkie dziewczyny. Każda chciała poczuć się jak księżniczka, choć przez tą jedną noc.

-Podliczyliśmy wasze głosy. Mieliście ciężki wybór, ale ostatecznie koronę Króla Balu otrzymuje…- rozbrzmiały nagrane na płycie werble. Na sali zapadła cisza.- ADAM LAMBERT!- ogłosił dyrektor machając w górze kartką z nazwiskiem.

Uśmiechnąłem się i spojrzałem w kierunku ukochanego. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy z niedowierzania, na ustach uśmiech pełen zaskoczenia. Mia stała z boku klepiąc go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. Chłopak odwrócił się szukając w tłumie mojego spojrzenia, uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej, gdy w końcu nasze oczy się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i wszedł na scenę. Nauczycielka sztuki stanęła na palcach, by włożyć mu na głowę koronę. Wyglądał niesamowicie. Idealnie. Dumna, wyprostowana sylwetka, błyszczące, błękitne oczy, uśmiech warty milion dolarów i korona połyskująca w świetle srebrzystych lamp. Wszystkie reflektory były skierowane na niego. Wyglądał tak naturalnie. Tak właśnie powinno być. Jego miejsce było na scenie. Pośród świateł.  
Tak będzie lepiej, Tommy. Dobrze wiesz, że tak będzie dla niego lepiej.

-Teraz, kto zostanie tą szczęściarą? Kto stanie po prawej stronie naszego Króla? Królową tegorocznego Balu zostaje…- dyrektor zabrał się za rozrywanie koperty, ale jego uśmiech natychmiast wyblakł, gdy wyciągnął kolejną kartkę.-… Thomas Joseph Ratliff.- powiedział martwym głosem.

Wpatrywałem się w scenę jak głupi. Czy on wyczytał… mnie? Mnie? Na Królową Balu? DO KURWY NĘDZY, PRZECIEŻ JA JESTEM FACETEM! Usłyszałem stłumione chichoty z różnych krańców sali. To nie była żadna pomyłka. Specjalnie mnie wybrali. Jednak moje bycie Bi nie zostało tak spokojnie przyjęte. Powinienem się spodziewać, że nie mogło być tak pięknie. Chcieli, żebym uciekł. Miałem dostać za swoje. Chcieli mi pokazać, gdzie jest moje miejsce. Nie wzięli pod uwagę jednego… Może i nie jestem hetero, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jestem tym samym Ratliffem, którym byłem jeszcze w tamtym roku. Ja nie uciekam, kiedy ktoś wypowiada mi wojnę. I wiecie co? Ta cholerna korona bardzo mi się, kurwa, podoba!  
Przeniosłem wzrok na wpatrującego się we mnie ze sceny Adama. Obawa i zmartwienie w jego oczach.  
Uniosłem wysoko brodę i ruszyłem przed siebie. Prosto w kierunku sceny. Wszedłem po schodkach i pozwoliłem by zalało mnie światło reflektorów. Pozwoliłem, by nauczyciel mnie ukoronował, nie zważając na jego sceptyczną minę. Z koroną na głowie podszedłem do Adama i stanąłem po jego prawej stronie wpatrując się w tłum zebranych uczniów z dumnie uniesiona głową. Przeniosłem wzrok na stojącego u mojego boku bruneta. Patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem na ustach. Jego oczy wypełniała miłość. Patrzył na mnie, jakbym był najpiękniejszą istotą na Ziemi. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

-Teraz… Ekhem… Teraz Król i Królowa Balu zatańczą swój taniec.- ogłosił dyrektor lekko się krzywiąc.

Adam podał mi rękę, którą z przyjemnością przyjąłem i zeszliśmy na parkiet. Poprowadził mnie na sam środek i objął ramionami w pasie przyciągając lekko do siebie. Zarzuciłem mu ręce na szyje uśmiechając się szeroko. Zespół grał _Save The Last Dance For Me, _piękną piosenkę The Drifters.

-Niesamowicie wyglądasz w tej koronie, kocie.- zamruczał mi do ucha brunet.

Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej.

-Prawda? Też tak uważam.

Odsunął się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy. Nasze oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

-Kocham cię, Tommy. Jesteś niesamowity.- szepnął.

-Też cię kocham, Adam. Zawsze będę.

Wspiąłem się na palce i pokonując dzielące nas centymetry zetknąłem nasze usta w głębokim pocałunku.

Bal powoli dobiegał końca, część ludzi już zdążyła się ulotnić. Razem z Adamem siedzieliśmy pod ścianą wpatrując się na, nieliczne już, wirujące pary na parkiecie. Postanowiłem, że teraz powinienem mu o tym powiedzieć. Nigdy nie nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. Nie ma odpowiedniego momentu na rozstanie. Ale tak będzie lepiej.

-Adam…- zacząłem.

-Hmmm?

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni pogiętą kartkę wręczając ją brunetowi. Widziałem, jak jego oczy zaczynają świecić z podekscytowania. Szybko jednak zgasły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego co chcę mu powiedzieć.

-Nie.- powiedział głosem wypranym z emocji.

-Adam, posłuchaj, tak będzie lepiej, ty…

-NIE!- przerwał mi.

Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Ja, ze spokojem, już pogodzony z tym, co nadchodzi. On, z ustami ściśniętymi w wąską linię i łzami cisnącymi się do oczu.

-Nie.- szepnął.

Przysunąłem się do niego obejmując go ramionami. Oparł głowę o moje ramię, mocząc mi marynarkę swoimi łzami. Po paru minutach odsunął się nieco patrząc mi w oczy.

-Pojedź ze mną.- powiedział trzymając mnie za ramiona.

-Adam, dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę. Tam nie ma dla mnie przyszłości. Tutaj jest moje miejsce. Twoja przyszłość jest gdzie indziej.

-Ty jesteś moją przyszłością.- powiedział z naciskiem.

-Adam… Wiesz, że tak będzie lepiej. Musisz spełnić swoje marzenia. Musisz coś osiągnąć w życiu. Jeszcze się spotkamy. Jeszcze się zobaczymy. To nie koniec.- szepnąłem głaszcząc go po policzku i ścierając łzy.

Pociągnął nosem i westchnął.

-Obiecujesz?- szepnął.

Ująłem twarz bruneta w obydwie ręce i pochyliłem się, by go pocałować. Ten pocałunek był pełen żaru i pragnienia. Pełen smutku i łez. Gwałtowności i uczuć.

-Obiecuję.

Wtuliłem się w silne ciało ukochanego. Wziąłem głęboki oddech wdychając jego zapach. Pojedyncza łza stoczyła się po moim policzku spadając na marynarkę i wsiąkając w czarny materiał.  
Za miesiąc kończymy szkołę. Został nam ostatni miesiąc. Potem Adam wyjedzie do Nowego Jorku, a ja zostanę tu, na drugim końcu kraju.  
Poczułem, jak brunet mocniej zaciska ramiona wokół mojej talii. To nie koniec. To jeszcze nie koniec. Jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi, kto wie, jak potoczą się nasze losy. Na chwilę dzisiejszą wiem, że musimy się rozstać. Kto wie, gdzie będziemy za rok, dwa lata, pięć. Dziś jestem w ramionach ukochanej osoby. Tylko to się liczy.


	18. Epilog

_**NOTES:**__** To już koniec, kochani! Tak, nareszcie skończyłam pisać obiecany Epilog, wiem, że zajęło mi to dużo czasu, bardzo was przepraszam. Dużo spraw na głowie, mało czasu, mało inspiracji. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim z was, którzy brnęli ze mną przez losy nastoletnich chłopaków, wszystkim, którzy dotrwali do końca. Osobne podziękowania należą się tym, którzy napędzali mnie swoimi komentarzami i zadziwiająco pozytywnymi opiniami! Jesteście niezastąpieni, to dzięki wam udało mi się cokolwiek napisać. Dziękuję wam, Kitty, Pati199534, Sookie13, Ariana, Minia, Unda, Agnieszka, Pati12341, Kasia91, Agnes, oraz wszystkim, którzy komentowali jako „goście", oraz tym, których nazw nie byłam w stanie napisać.  
Jeślibyście byli zainteresowani moją dalszą twórczością, to zapraszam do czytania To Break Through The Barriers. Jest po angielsku, ale słownictwo nie jest na jakoś niesamowicie wyszukanym poziomie, więc jeśli ktoś nie czuje się na siłach- nie zrażajcie się! Jest to opowiadanie Adommy o dość nietypowej tematyce, mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :)  
Pisanie HSI sprawiło mi wiele frajdy, mimo, że były momenty, kiedy traciłam wiarę, że zakończę to opowiadanie. Jestem z siebie dumna, że udało mi się dobrnąć do końca, bo to u mnie rzadkość.  
Już, żeby nie przedłużać, chciałabym tylko na koniec prosić o komentarze. Niech każda osoba, która to przeczyta doda komentarz pod spodem. Nie ważne, czy długi, krótki, pozytywny, negatywny, tylko do tego rozdziału, czy do całej historii. Po prostu chcę usłyszeć wasze opinie, wiedzieć, czy nie zmarnowałam waszego życia tym opowiadaniem.  
Pozdrawiam was gorąco i jeszcze raz wysyłam wam swoją wdzięczność i miłość! Xx**_

_**Kate**_

_Epilog_

Tommy's POV

Było słonecznie. Ciepłe promienie tańczyły na chodniku i mojej skórze. Droga, na której stałem pokryta była złocistym piaskiem i kurzem, budynek, na który patrzyłem przez ostatnie 10 minut odczuł już niemiłosierne działanie czasu.  
Czas. Czy ja też odczułem jego działanie? Zdecydowanie tak. Miałem 28 lat, zarost, którego musiałem się pozbywać każdego ranka, ręce pokryte atramentem, pokaźną kolekcję gitar i całkiem spore doświadczenie życiowe. Nie raz już się upiłem, nie raz byłem na haju, nie raz budziłem się w łóżku obok kobiety, której imienia nawet nie pamiętałem. Wszystko to składało się na opis osoby, którą się stałem. Jednak w mojej szafie dalej widać było tylko ciemne kolory, a w przedsionku mojego wynajmowanego mieszkania wciąż stały te same, stare, czarne Creepersy.  
Stałem tak, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze uległo zmianie. Czułem się tak, jak tego dnia, kiedy cały przemoczony stanąłem przed pewną starą, nowojorską kamienicą, spoglądając w górę, ku jednemu z okien.

_Nowy Jork, 10 lat wcześniej_

-Jezu, Chryste, Tommy! Czy ty przebrnąłeś w deszczu całą drogę z lotniska, tutaj, na _piechotę? _Wyglądasz jakbyś wpadł do wanny!- jęknął brunet widząc mnie w drzwiach.

-Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, Tommy! Jak minął lot, Tommy? Tak się za tobą stęskniłem, Tommy!- burknąłem przepychając się obok wyższego chłopaka do środka pomieszczenia.- Gdzie łazienka? I tylko spróbuj zostawić moje walizki na klatce schodowej to ostrzegam, ograbię cię ze wszystkich twoich ciuchów!- krzyknąłem kierując się w stronę drzwi, które, jak wywnioskowałem, powinny prowadzić do łazienki.  
Usłyszałem za sobą ciepły, melodyjny śmiech i stawiane na podłodze walizki. Powstrzymując uśmiech zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i odkręciłem kran z ciepłą wodą. Obmyłem twarz uważnie ścierając rozmyte resztki czarnego eyelinera, po czym wziąłem świeży ręcznik z szafki obok drzwi i dokładnie wytarłem całego siebie. Zdjąłem przemoczoną bluzę i koszulkę i wrzuciłem je do stojącego pod zlewem kosza na pranie. To samo zrobiłem z mokrymi skarpetkami. Przeczesując palcami długą blond grzywkę wyszedłem z łazienki w samych jeansach luźno zwisających poniżej moich kości biodrowych. Podniosłem wzrok i napotkałem intensywne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Wzrok czarnowłosego chłopaka błądził po mojej nagiej klatce piersiowej, ramionach, rękach i w końcu spoczął na mojej twarzy skupiając się na brązie moich oczu.

-Adam…- zacząłem ale wszystkie słowa odcięte zostały przez ciepłe wargi chłopaka, zetknięte nagle z moimi, zimnymi od deszczu.

Jęknąłem i zaplotłem ramiona wokół szyi bruneta, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Jego ciepłe dłonie błądziły po moim ciele śledząc krzywiznę kręgosłupa, linię żeber i łopatek. Badając fakturę i temperaturę mojej bladej skóry, ucząc się na pamięć każdego dostępnego fragmentu mojego ciała.  
Pocałunek był namiętny i gwałtowny. Pełen pasji i od dawna kumulujących się uczuć. Wyczekiwania, bólu, pożądania i miłości. Nasze usta splatały się w szaleńczym tempie, głodne języki walczyły o dominację. Jego silne dłonie spoczęły na moich biodrach przyciągając mnie jeszcze bliżej, trzymając tak mocno, że pewnie zostawiły ślady. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Siniaki i ból będą mi tylko przypominać, że to wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę. Dadzą mi pewność, że to nie było moje kolejne senne marzenie o spotkaniu z ukochanym.

-Tommy…- usłyszałem, jak brunet mruczy mi do ucha.- Tęskniłem za tobą. Tak cholernie tęskniłem…

Jęknąłem wplatając palce w jego gęste włosy.

-Wiem…- szepnąłem.

Słońce zaczynało już powoli wschodzić i przedzierać się przez szczeliny między firanką a ścianą malując na drewnianej podłodze świetliste wzory. Oglądałem je z zachwytem, bawiąc się długimi palcami bruneta leżącego obok mnie na łóżku. W radiu mówili coś o nadchodzącym ociepleniu. Dobrze, przeżyć związanych z deszczem mam już aż zanadto. Nie, żebym miał szansę nacieszyć się nowojorskim słońcem… Mój samolot odlatuje dziś w południe.

-Adam?

-Mhmmm?- mruknął z twarzą w moich włosach.

Czułem ciepło jego ciała, gorący oddech na swojej głowie, zapach mydła, szamponu i wody po goleniu. Czułem Adama. Chłopaka, którego kochałem i przez którego byłem kochany. Co do tego nie miałem najmniejszych wątpliwości. Bałem się jednak, że to po raz ostatni go czuję. Pojutrze podpisuję kontrakt z zespołem w Burbanku, a Adam wyrusza w pierwszą trasę z teatrem. Minęło pół roku, odkąd namówiłem go na Nowy Jork i pogoń za marzeniami. Wreszcie udało nam się spotkać, ale to spotkanie jest też niepisanym pożegnaniem. Oboje mamy świadomość, że tutaj nasze ścieżki mogą się rozejść i już nigdy nie złączyć.  
Chciałem go zapytać, czy będzie o mnie pamiętał. Że nie ważne, co się stanie, nigdy mnie nie zapomni. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Nie chciałem obietnic, których i tak nie będzie mógł dotrzymać. Nie chciałem go zatrzymywać. Miał przed sobą cały świat, całe swoje życie… Nie chciałem być tym, kto zatrzyma go przed realizacją wszystkich swoich pragnień.  
Gdy tak szukałem nowego pytania, usłyszałem w radiu męski głos zapowiadający nadchodzące przesłuchania do Amerykańskiego Idola.

-Powinieneś się zgłosić.- powiedziałem.

-Hmm?- mruknął już bardziej przytomnie, podnosząc się na łokciu by na mnie spojrzeć.

-Na przesłuchanie. Do Idola. Nadałbyś się, jesteś dobry.- powiedziałem po prostu stwierdzając fakt.

Uśmiechnął się a w jego błękitnych oczach zobaczyłem ciepło i miłość. Pochylił się i złożył na moich ustach miękki pocałunek.

-I co bym zrobił potem? Został gwiazdą popu?- zaśmiał się.

Zacząłem ssać dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.

-Tak. I jak już byś wygrał, musiałbyś znaleźć zespół. Zorganizowałbyś wielkie przesłuchanie, w jakimś starym budynku z salą teatralną. Gdzieś na obrzeżach Los Angeles. Lista chętnych muzyków byłaby tak długa, że przesłuchania trwałyby dwa dni. A ty byś pokazywał się tylko od czasu do czasu, większość pracy zostawiając swojemu dyrektorowi muzycznemu. Jak prawdziwa gwiazdka popu.

Moja wizja wywołała wybuch melodyjnego śmiechu chłopaka. Sam również się uśmiechnąłem.

-Masz całkiem niezłą wyobraźnię, Ratliff.- zaśmiał się całując mnie w czubek głowy i na powrót mnie obejmując.

Leżeliśmy tak jeszcze jakiś czas, ciesząc się bliskością i ciepłem ukochanej osoby, rozmyślając o rzeczach ważnych i całkiem błahych. Żaden z nas nie burzył ciszy panującej w pokoju. Na drewnianej podłodze było coraz więcej światła, a z radia sączyła się coraz bardziej żywa muzyka.

-Adam?

-Hmm?

-Kiedy zorganizujesz przesłuchanie do swojego zespołu… zgłoszę się jako gitarzysta.-mruknąłem zamykając oczy, czując, jak zmęczenie wygrywa z siłą moich mięśni.

_Los Angeles, obecnie_

Patrzyłem na zapomniany budynek przez przyciemniane okulary. Westchnąłem głęboko i odsunąłem od siebie wszystkie myśli. Teraz nie był czas na myślenie.  
Z gitarą, oraz potrzebnymi dokumentami w jednej ręce i pogniecioną już ulotką w drugiej ruszyłem przed siebie, w stronę metalowych drzwi. Ku nowemu rozdziałowi w moim życiu. W stronę starej sali teatralnej, by się przekonać czy czas nie zmienił zbyt wiele.


End file.
